President Bueller's Day Off
by Judson Lovell
Summary: After four years in office, President Ferris Bueller takes a day off. It's election day and Ferris is chasing another four years in the White House. With the First Lady, Sloane, and Ferris' best friend, Dr. Cameron Frye, the three have adventures throughout Washington D.C..


**_President Bueller's Day Off_**

Based On Characters By

John Hughes

Novella By

Judson Lovell

Lizard King Publications

Lincoln City, Oregon

E-mail

lizardkingpublications

Original Screenplay Copyright © 1999

Novella Copyright © 2016

All Rights Reserved

Additional Titles

By

Judson Lovell

Lizard King Publications

Wings - The Wild Blue Yonder

Snowman

Skinners

Reflections

Slinger - Midnight Rider

 **A Word Of Explanation**

The "fourth wall" is an imaginary barrier in front of the stage in a theater. It is a term when actors and actresses address and even speak to the live audience.

We as a motion picture audience first noticed this with Eddie Murphy's character Billy Ray Valentine in _Trading Places._

Other notable fourth wall breakers include, but in no particular order; _Fight Club, Spaceballs, The Wolf of Wall Street, The Big Lebowski_ and _The Big Short._

Most recently, breaking the fourth wall has been seen in _Deadpool_ staring Ryan Reynolds. _Deadpool_ addresses the audience for a good part of the film even breaking the fourth wall's fourth wall.

 _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ is filled with dialog breaking the fourth wall with Ferris looking and speaking to us, the audience. In script form for his first line, it would look like this;

FERRIS

(into camera)

They bought it!

To accomplish this in the text form of a novella, I will be using _italic print_. Some novelists and writers use italic print to convey the character is thinking or talking to themselves. For this work of fiction, the character(s) speaking in _italic print_ is speaking to and looking at us, the reader. (This probably WON'T work for Fan Fiction so you'll just have to use your imagination).

It's an election year! Why not!?

Judson Lovell

 **The Players**

President Ferris Bueller - Matthew Broderick

First Lady Sloane Bueller - Mia Sara

Doctor Cameron Frye - Alan Ruck

Jeanie Volbeck - Jennifer Grey

Jack Taylor - John Cusack

Simone Adler - Kristy Swanson

Edward Rooney- Jeffery Jones

T. Jay Roxx - Judson Lovell

Agent One - as Himself

~ 1 ~

The sounds of the ongoing syndicated morning television broadcast fill the air. Cameramen move about cameras one, two and three along the smooth surface of the studio. Grips adjust their equipment. Technicians adjust the lighting.

"Quiet on the set," the floor director says, in a commanding voice just off stage. "We're back in ten seconds." The floor director pauses. "Jeanie, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Doug. I'm ready," a feminine voice replies.

"We're live in five, four, three..." the floor director falls silent as the count finishes, followed by a brief pause.

"Good-morning. I'm Jeanie Volbeck and thank-you for tuning into S-M-N-B-C. At the top of the news, Presidential Hopeful Jack Taylor has concluded his whirlwind tour of nineteen states and has returned to Washington last night to prepare for today's Presidential election. While," Jeanie takes a breath, "President Bueller is preparing and hoping for a second term in the Oval Office. Latest polls indicate that Jack Taylor is a mere six points ahead of President Bueller." Jeanie nearly giggles as the lights come fully up on the S-M-N-B-C studio.

Morning news anchor Jeanie Volbeck sits behind the desk looking straight ahead into the primary camera. Around the studio, the activity quietly continues.

"If President Bueller is seeking a second term, he'll have to do some hard last minute campaigning." Jeanie skips a beat. "Coming up next is you're latest weather and traffic." Jeanie looks into the primary camera and holds a plastic smile.

"We're clear! Sixty second commercial break," the floor director announces.

Jeanie tosses her news script onto the desk.

 _"God, I hate talking about him. As you can see I've gone through a few changes. The first thing I changed was my last name. I used my mother's maiden for awhile to get into the business. I hated being Ferris Bueller's sister. I got married and popped out a couple of kids. They're at prep school now. My life turned out the way I thought it would. Broke into television in Chicago then moved out here; the hard and bumpy road. As for Ferris, he always had the silver spoon in his mouth."_ Jeanie pauses a moment. _"What, you thought we'd let Ferris do all the talking this time?"_

"Quiet on the set," the floor director says, in an authoritative voice just off stage. "We're back in ten seconds." The floor director pauses. "Are you ready, Jeanie?"

"Yeah, Doug. I'm ready," Jeanie says.

"We're live in five, four, three..." the floor director falls silent as the count finishes, followed by a brief pause.

 _"God, I hate talking about him..."_

The sprawling stretch of lawn is flawless. Not even one blade of grass is out of place. Well maintained shrubs line the outer area with towering trees providing shade from the rising sun over the horizon. It's just after dawn.

A light breeze blows through the air as a small flock of birds flutter into view and land on the lawn. The small flock of birds begin pecking at the grassy area searching for bugs or fallen seeds.

A swift moving golf ball lands and bounces in the middle of the birds causing them to scatter and fly away.

"Nice shot, Mr. President," a distinctive voice says.

President Ferris Bueller flashes a smile as he rests his golf driver on his shoulder.

"Thank-you," Ferris replies.

Ferris wears an odd colored, vintage golf outfit complete with a news boy's cap. Secret Service Agent One, in his standard black suit, tie, white shirt and dark sunglasses, follows the President's every move keeping him safe at all times.

There is something strikingly familiar about Agent One; the tone of his voice, his movements and mannerisms. He has an uncanny way of keeping his facial features hidden; his turned back, his slighted head. Agent One is a mystery man.

The Presidential caddy carries Ferris' golf bag across the lawn behind Agent One and the President. Ferris strolls across the grassy terrain headed for his golf ball.

 _"Things didn't turn out the way I had planned. Or I thought I had planned. I got a job in my father's building in the mail room. He said it would teach me responsibilities. I only worked there for a few weeks. I tried my hand at retail for awhile but didn't find it satisfying. One spring break I came out to visit Cameron in college and never left."_

Ferris centers up on his golf ball and swings his club. The ball goes soaring through the air and lands with a bounce in the center on the Ellipse. The President's golf course is revealed.

The White House stands in the distance behind Ferris, Agent One and the Presidential caddy.

To the east stands the Treasury Department, across the street is the White House visitor's center and the Commerce Department buildings.

To the west stands Eisenhower Executive Office Building, across the street is the Corcoran Gallery of Art, Constitution Hall and the Organization of American States buildings.

The North Lawn and 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue runs along the backside of the White House.

Ferris turns to gaze upon his residence; the West Wing, the East Wing and the majestic center of the White House itself. He turns and smiles.

 _"What did you think? I'd end up as a fry cook at Venus?"_

Ferris, Agent One and the caddy make their way to the President's golf ball walking in a northern direction back toward the White House. The caddy selects a club inside of the golf bag and hands it to Ferris.

 _"Not that I mind this job. It's a pretty cool gig. It does have its perks. Excuse me."_

The makeshift golf cup is still several dozen yards away centered on the South Lawn. Ferris centers himself over his golf ball, pauses and swings. The golf ball is rocketed through the air. The ball soars for several moments.

"You put too much on it, Mr. President," Agent One says.

The golf ball shatters a second floor window of The West Wing. A moment of silence follows before a pair of White House housekeepers appear from inside of the broken window looking outward. Ferris waves.

"Sorry about that!"

Ferris shrugs his shoulders at the housekeepers. They turn away from the broken window to begin cleaning up the President's mess, again.

The caddy reaches into a side pouch of the golf bag and retrieves an additional golf ball. Ferris takes the golf ball and smiles.

 _"Drop. Yeah, I saw Tin Cup."_

Ferris centers over the secondary golf ball, lines it up and swings. The ball flies through the air with less velocity toward the makeshift cup. Ferris, Agent One and the caddy begin heading toward the ball.

 _"I really wasn't sure about this re-election thing. Being the President wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. It's actually WORK. I've been in office for one-thousand four hundred and sixty days. That's thirty-five thousand, sixty four hours or two million, one hundred three, eight hundred and forty minutes."_ Ferris pauses. _"All without a day off. Can you believe that!?"_

Ferris putts his golf ball closer to the makeshift hole with Agent One and the caddy following close behind.

 _"I did do a few good things in my first four years but I've learned all I was doing in cleaning up the messes that the previous Presidents have done. Me myself as President hasn't really done anything yet. That's why Presidents want a second term; to do what they want to do and accomplish what they what to accomplish. Not be a maid service."_

Ferris takes his putter, centers over his ball and swings his club. The ball sinks into the makeshift hole. Ferris flings his club through the air. It effortlessly slides into the golf bag that the caddy clings onto.

 _"Besides, it's an election year. Why not run again? I've got nothing else to do."_

With President Bueller's golf bag slung over his shoulder, the caddy veers off in one direction away from the South Lawn. Nearly nipping at his heels, Agent One follows Ferris toward the White House entrance.

Agent One is close behind President Bueller as Ferris and the secret service man both pass by several opened doors along the second floor of the Executive Residence area.

A gold plaque hangs from each of the doors indicating each previous President's namesake rooms. As they pass, the President and Agent One glace into the opened rooms.

They pass the Washington Room, the Lincoln Room, the Grant Room and even the Eisenhower Room. There have been several additions over the past Bueller Administration.

The Lyndon Johnson Room is cluttered with women's attire, lace covering the windows and all the furnishings are in a Victorian fashion.

The John F. Kennedy Room is lavishly decorated in red satin with a heart shaped bed as the center piece of the room. Directly over the bed are a pair of Olympic style pair of rings and a trapeze hanging from the ceiling.

The Matt Douglas Room is crammed with leather furniture with scattered devices of pleasure and torture; a whip, chains, handcuffs and closed cigar boxes. Sheets of clear plastic cover the floor and appear to be draped over the vibrating bed; quarters not included on the visitor tour.

Agent One pauses at the Presidential Bedroom. He turns and stands nearly in a military attention stance, watching the door as Ferris enters. There is a pair of oval mirrors hanging on opposite side of the room. Ferris pauses, smiles at us then enters his room.

Ferris plops down on the edge of his bed.

 _"I think the thing I hate most about this job are these guys."_ Ferris points his bouncing thumb toward the closed door and Agent One standing guard outside in the hallway. _"You ever try to get rid of one of these guys?_ Ferris pauses a moment. _"There are only a few rules you have to go buy."_ The President seems to be running down a laundry list of do's and don'ts. _"If the President is sick a swarm of doctors comes rushing in. If the President disappears, then there is a panic and a search. Yeah, I saw, National Treasure: Book of Secretes, too. If I act irrational that could make the world leaders become nervous and end us up in war. The big one... The last one."_ Ferris pauses. _"The future's uncertain and the end is always near."_

Ferris rises up and begins to get out of his vintage golf attire. He tosses his news boy's cap onto the bed.

 _"So, that being said I'm taking the day off. I have nowhere to be today. I know what you're thinking, I should be out campaigning right now. Why? The election polls will be open soon and the people have already made up their mind. I know it'll be tough but what the hell. I haven't had a day off in a very long time. If I'm re-elected, this could be my last day off for four more years... and you thought high school was rough."_

Ferris fiddles with a handheld tape recorder he retrieved from the top drawer of the nightstand along his side of the Presidential bed.

He kicks off his golf shoes and strolls across the President's bedroom floor. Just as he is about to enter the Presidential bathroom, he smiles.

 _"Remember Watergate?_ Ferris pauses and waves about the handheld tape recorder. _"Yeah, it's nothing like that."_

Ferris reaches in and turns on the water of a magnificent three head shower stall; one sprayer from the right, one from the left and one from directly overhead like it was raining. He steps in and closes the frost tinted shower stall door.

 _"What I wanted was a bathtub like Eddie Murphy had in Coming to America. Big tub with beautiful women washing me. But for some reason, Sloane wouldn't have it."_ Ferris smirks. _"I can't figure out why."_

Ferris positions the retractable showerhead around and begins washing.

 _"I should've become a professor or something. I mean, I was making in my father's mail room a third less than I'm making now."_ Ferris soaps up. _"I like doing things for people. I think I'm doing a good job of it. It's just all of this political bullshit. I'm vetoed all the time."_ With the little hair he has left, Ferris makes a pair of horns. _"Capitol Hill is a lot like college. You've got to get into the right group. It's kinda like a fraternity. If they don't like you they'll vote your bill down or some other crap. But hey, what's another four years? Right?"_

Ferris mutates his pair of wet hair horns into one single horn similar to a unicorn.

 _"I am the walrus._ _Goo goo g'joob._ _"_

Ferris rinses of his layer of soap and shampoo then holds onto the retractable showerhead cord like an electric guitar. He mimics a screaming guitar riff intro then quickly holds the showerhead up to his mouth like a microphone. The President begins to sing into the showerhead.

You say you want a revolution,  
Well, you know,  
We all want to change the world.  
Well, you know,  
We all want to change the world.  
But when you talk about destruction,  
Don't you know that you can count me out.  
Don't you know it's gonna be, all right.  
All right, all right...

Ferris pauses his musical monologue.

 _"What? I traded MTV in for VH-1. It happens..."_

~ 2 ~

Ferris stands facing a majestic mirror hanging from the wall of the Entrance Hall. The marble floors are sparkling clean. There are little furnishings about the room. The center piece is an authentic grand piano and piano bench. Legend has it the grand piano was once played by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Dressed in his Presidential suit jacket, white shirt and dress pants, Ferris smiles at his own reflection as he straightens his necktie.

Agent One enters the hall and comes up from behind the President. Half of Agent One's image is seen in the reflection of the mirror keeping his identity a mystery.

"Yes?" Ferris asks.

"He's here, Mr. President."

Ferris looks into the mirror.

 _"It's time to take care of some business."_

Ferris and Agent One turn and head toward the side door to the right of the Entrance Hall.

Ferris and Agent One pass through a short hallway and enter the East Room. The large rectangular room is for the most part unused under the Bueller Administration. Only a handful of chairs line the walls once used by President Thomas Jefferson. The beautiful chandlers remain and are in pristine condition.

Ferris begins to pick up his pace. Agent One follows close behind as they reach the end of the East Room and exits through another door.

The Green Room is where the Jefferson Family had their meals. The Victorian looking room has a rectangular ceiling fresco with small circles and trapezoids. Ferris and Agent One briskly make their way through the room and exit through another door.

The Blue Room remains the centerpiece of the Executive Residence. The oval shaped room is a formal reception space for various heads of state, ambassadors and other world leaders. Ferris and Agent One increase their gait as the exit through another door.

The Red Room is about the same size as the Green Room. This sitting and entertaining area was primarily used during President James Monroe's administration; both doors are still functional. Ferris is gaining a lead on Agent One as they exit through another door.

 _"He hates it when I take the long way around!"_

Ferris jogs across the floor of the State Dining Room. He passes by the centerpiece; a long oval polished wood dining table with three handcrafted chair on each side. Along the wall stands a fireplace with a large mirror hanging above. Ferris is nearly at a run when he reaches the far door and disappears through it.

Ferris barges into the Family Room and races across the floor. There is little time to take notice of the remodeled decor. The current Fist Lady had the walls repainted the week that she and the President moved in. She didn't care for the gray walls the previous First Lady had chosen.

As Ferris exits through the far door to the right, Agent One enters the door from the south, losing sight of the President. The spontaneous game of tag continues. Agent One runs toward the far door to the right and abruptly exits.

The Chief Usher's Office is empty. This work space is used by the Chief Usher and staff of seven. They are in charge of the effective operations of the White House. There are three doors; the door Agent One had just entered through, a door to his right and a door straight ahead. The door straight ahead leads him back to the Entrance Hall where he and the President had started. Ferris and Agent have made a complete loop.

Ferris leans up against the wall with his arms crossed. The hallway seems to be nestled in the center of the surrounding rooms. There's a staircase in front of him with a closed door to the right of the top of the staircase. A door to the left leads into the Chief Usher's Office, a door to the right leads into the Cross Hall and a door to the right behind him leads back into the Family Dining Room.

 _"He's Secret Service, Chief of the White House Security. I recruited him myself."_ Ferris pauses. _"This keeps him on his toes."_

Agent One bursts through the door and stops suddenly in his tracks. Ferris unfolds his arms and takes a sudden step forward and extends his hands; ah-ha!

"If you do that again Mr. President, I'll shoot you myself," Agent One says, in his distinctive voice.

Ferris pats Agent One on the shoulder then moves passed him. He faces the closed door to the right of the top of the staircase and opens it. He and Agent One enter.

The room is the size of a walk-in closet. There are no pictures hanging from the walls or any furniture. Along the far wall stands a closed, single door elevator and an electrical, infrared handprint monitor. The computer inside of the monitor has sensed a presence.

"Good-morning, Mr. President," the computer says, in a sultry feminine voice.

"Good-morning, Tiffany," Ferris says, to the computer. Ferris places his opened right palm and places it onto the verification monitor. Ferris speaks into the voice verification in his best James Bond voice.

 _"Bueller."_ Ferris pauses. _"President Bueller."_

The computer scans the President's palm and verifies his voice. The elevator door opens.

"You have been cleared, Mr. President," the computer says.

Ferris enters the elevator as Agent One turns his back toward the computer and stands guard at the elevator door. Only the President and a few selected dignitaries are allowed to see what follows.

The elevator door closes followed by a low hum. The lift is carrying the President downward.

 _"All of the Presidents and their wives have added a little something to the White House over the years. This is my contribution."_

The elevator hums to a stop. The door opens. Ferris steps out and stands at the end of an extended corridor. The opening theme song to, _Get Smart,_ staring Don Adams as Maxwell Smart, begins rolling through Ferris' head.

The President walks forward and approaches a pair of closed doors. The doors automatically opens for Ferris as he walks through then closes automatically behind him.

Ferris continues down the corridor walking through several automated double doors, each opening and closing on their own. He passes through the last pair of automated doors and steps into a classic style pay phone booth.

Ferris closes the phone booth door behind him and picks up the receiver. He dials a telephone number.

 _"8-6-7-5-3-0-9."_

A secret door opens along the inside wall of the pay phone telephone booth. Ferris hangs up the receiver and steps through the secret door.

The President steps into the Rec Room consuming the entire lower basement area of the Residential Area of the White House above. Wayne Newton's, _Danke Schöen,_ seeps out of the custom speakers. The walls are covered with posters of rock bands from the 80's and 90's.

The floor is covered with games of skill; a billiard table with purple felt, a bumper-pool table, a ping pong table, an air hockey table and a foosball table. A processional dart board hangs along the wall.

Off to one corner stands a magnificent drum set. Resting on the floor in their stands are three electric guitars next to a large amplifier.

Just opposite to the drums and guitars lining the nearest wall is a row of authentic and original pinball machines; "Rocky", "Star Trek", "Elvis", "Michael Jackson", "Jim Morrison and The Doors", "The Dukes of Hazzard" and "Prince". Even President Bueller has his own pinball machine.

The shelving area is filled with games of skill; Risk, Battleship and several others. _Danke Schöen_ fades out followed by a moment of silence. The Rec Room is once again filled with music; Bobby Darin's version of, _Mack the_ _Knife_.

 _"What? I told you I traded in MTV for VH-1!"_

Along the far wall hangs an eighty-inch television screen facing a sitting area of leather chairs, a leather loveseat and a matching couch. Oddly, there are no video games. All the games in the Rec Room require physical skill, not just pushing buttons on a control handheld.

Ferris begins heading toward the seating area where a balding looking man awaits for the President's arrival.

 _"This used to be President James Sawyer's Room. Its furnishings and decor were really not to my tastes. We're still friends so I won't tell you what it used to look like. We're supposed to play golf on Thursday. It took me over a year to remodel down here. It's my home away from home. Just the way I like it."_

Ferris rounds the end of the leather couch as the balding dignitary stands. They politely shake hands and smile at each other.

"Mr. President."

"Mr. Prime Minister," Ferris replies. The two World Leaders pause.

"Ferris."

"Jean-Luc."

Canadian Prime Minister Jean-Luc DePaul is sharply dressed in a suit and tie with a Canadian flag pin fastened to his lapel.

"Are you ready to negotiate?" Ferris asks.

"Why certainly," Jean-Luc replies.

Ferris and Jean-Luc step away from the leather couch and stand at the forefront of the Rec Room.

"What's on the table?" Jean-Luc asks.

"I'd like to renegotiate the terms of NAFTA."

 _"It didn't go over so well the first time."_

"Choose your WoMD," Ferris says, as he extends out his arm and opened palm toward the various game tables throughout the room.

"Best two out of three?" Jean-Luc asks.

"Sounds fair to me."

Ferris and Jean-Luc make their way toward the foosball table. Each man stands on their defending sides.

"You're my guest, Jean-Luc. Put the ball in play," Ferris says.

Jean-Luc takes the ball on hand and plops it into the slot. The ball rolls around the table just for a moment before Ferris and Jean-Luc begin hitting it around with their players.

 _"As history has it, a French inventor, Lucien Rosengart, came up with the first foosball table around 1923. The Germans say otherwise. Jean-Luc is French through and through. He thinks this is_ _his_ _game."_

Jean-Luc dribbles the ball down the table, shoots and scores.

"Nice shot, Jean-Luc," Ferris says.

Ferris retrieves the ball and plops it through the slot on his side of the table. The exchange is a brief one. From mid-table, Ferris powerfully shoots and scores.

 _"Remember back in the day that movie_ _Longshot starring Leif Garrett?"_ Ferris shoots and scores again. _"I taught Leif everything he knows about foosball."_

Jean-Luc puts the ball back in play. The ball is slammed along the table for nearly a minute.

 _"I felt this was a more civilized way to resolve global situations. The Chinese like their ping pong. The English like their darts. The Australians like their billiards. Down here, I have a solution to every world issue."Two men enter, one man leaves". No war, no conflict, no death, no problem. If it can't be resolved down here, it can't be resolved."_

Jean-Luc shoots and scores. He's regaining his confidence. Ferris reaches into the goalie slot and takes the ball back in hand.

 _"Best two outta three? I'll let him win for a while but the Frenchman_ _will_ _go down!"_

"Better luck next time, Jean-Luc," Ferris says, as he and Jean-Luc shake hands. The President escorts the Prime Minister to a secondary door, adjacent to the telephone booth door.

"It was a pleasure negotiating with you, Ferris," Jean-Luc says.

"Yes as always, Jean-Luc."

Ferris and Jean-Luc step through the door, exiting the Rec Room and step into a secondary secret elevator. They are transported upward to the main floor. The elevator door opens. Ferris and Jean-Luc step outward and enter a small study. Agent One stands at the door across the room.

"My man will show you out," Ferris says.

"Take care, Mr. President,"

"You too, Mr. Prime Minister."

Jean-Luc strolls across the study's floor and approaches Agent One. He escorts him out into the hallway, closing the door behind. Ferris turns and approaches the near wall. He presses on a secret wall panel causing the swinging door to open. Ferris steps through.

The Oval Office hasn't changed much over the years. It must be an unsaid agreement among Presidents that _this_ room is off limits to drastic changes or remodels.

The Presidential desk stands in front of the window. On the desk next to the telephone and intercom is a baseball resting on a tripod stand. Ferris held on to the baseball he had caught many years earlier at a baseball game at Wrigley Field. Being the President, he finally got the baseball autographed.

The historical furnishings line the curved walls. The pair of couches and sitting chairs face each other around a coffee table near the center of the room. The large Presidential seal is seen on the large blue background carpet.

The only altercation that has been made is a life size portrait hanging on the wall. The image is of President Bueller standing in a row boat dressed in full President George Washington wig and attire crossing the Delaware River; nothing less than a parody.

Ferris strolls across the Presidential carpet and approaches a door. Opening it, he pops his head out into the President's Secretary's office.

"Good-morning, Simone," Ferris says.

"G'morning, Mr. B. I didn't see you come in."

"I used the _other_ entrance."

Simone Adler is the President's Secretary. She is warm and bubbly and runs the office surprising well. Simone wears a professional suit jacket and dress yet has an 80's retro Madonna façade about her. She is very casual with the President.

"Could you get me Doctor Frye's office?"

"You bet, Mr. B.."

Ferris steps back into the Oval Office and closes the door. He strolls across the carpet and makes his way toward a closet door. He opens the door and retrieves a golf putter and several golf balls. Ferris tosses the balls to the floor as the telephone on the corner of the desk beeps.

"Dr. Frye on line one, Mr. B.," Simone's voice says, over the telephone intercom.

Ferris presses a button on the telephone.

"Thank-you Simone."

"No problem whatsoever."

Ferris practices his putting across the Presidential carpet as he speaks into the telephone's intercom.

"Cameron?" Ferris loudly asks.

"Good-morning, Mr. President," Cameron says, from the other end of the telephone line.

 _"He knows I hate it when he calls me that."_

Dr. Cameron Frye sits behind his desk wearing a white doctor's long coat over his dress shirt, tie and slacks. Resting on his desktop is a sealed envelope. Cameron nervously picks up the envelope and fiddles with it.

One wall of Cameron's office is filled with shelves with various knick-knacks and an extensive library of medical books.

Hanging on the opposite wall are numerous framed medical certificates, degrees and pictures. One picture is of Cameron in a tux and his current wife, Dotty, in her wedding dress.

His favorite picture is of him and his father. Cameron is wearing his college graduation cap and gown shaking his father's hand. They stand in front of the fully restored red 1958 Ferrari 250 GTS California. A gift from father to son in an attempt of affection and pride.

"I'm kinda busy this morning, Mr. President," Cameron says, as if someone was listening into their conversation. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember where I asked the First Lady to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Pick me up in an hour. I'm taking the day off."

"On election day?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"No Ferris, I can't. I have a lot of patients today."

"Have someone fill in for you."

"Who? It's _my_ practice."

"Reschedule you patients then."

"I can't, Mr. President."

"Ferris. Call me Ferris, you tool! We've been best friends since grade school."

"You want me to come pick you up then call me a tool?"

"I'm sorry, Cam." Ferris pauses. "Now, come pick me up in an hour."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Look, I'll vote for you on my lunch hour but I'm _not_ picking you up this morning." Cameron pauses. "I'm hanging up now."

Ferris lines up a putt across the Presidential carpet. He shoots and sinks the golf ball inside of a Presidential coffee mug resting on its side on the floor. A _click_ is heard from the telephone intercom. Cameron really did hang up on the President.

 _"I'll bet that Cameron is pacing across the floor right now, debating whether or not to come get me."_

Cameron sits behind his desk twiddling with his pen. He picks up the sealed envelope and spins it between his fingers.

He quickly rises up from his desk and heads for the office door. Cameron opens it and peers out into the lobby. There are no patients waiting on him. His secretary sits at her desk with her back toward him. He closes the door.

Cameron returns to his desk and abruptly sits. He takes the sealed envelope in hand and nervously stares at it. Cameron shoots up out of his chair and paces the floor. He stops at the door and reaches for the knob. He hesitates.

Cameron quickly takes off his long white coat and hangs it on the hook near the door. He slides into his suit jacket and stares at the door.

He turns and heads toward his desk and takes the sealed envelope in hand. He tucks it into the inside jacket pocket and returns to the door.

Almost defiantly, Cameron opens his office door and nearly slams it shut. The secretary's phone rings. Cameron continues to walk through the lobby and heads toward the main door, nearly stomping.

"Dr. Frye?" the secretary asks.

Cameron does not answer as he approaches the main door to exit.

"Dr. Frye! It's the President on phone for you."

Cameron's secretary does not fully understand the double meaning of the doctor's next statement.

"Tell him I just left..."

~ 3 ~

The medical office building houses nearly a dozen private practice doctors with various specialties. The listings of the doctors and their office numbers hang on the wall just outside the double glass doors. Near the middle of the listings, one particular name stands out.

Dr. Cameron Frye - OB/GYN - #11

Cameron appears from the glass doors and strolls across the sidewalk. He makes his way over a small street bordering the medical offices.

Passing through a gate along an extended fence, Cameron makes his way to the doctor's private covered parking area, not quite like underground parking, more of a large metal canopy.

Ferris lines up another shot and putts his golf ball across the Oval Office's floor. The ball sinks inside of the coffee mug.

 _"He'll show. He's just debating on the moral issues of his position."_ Ferris pauses then smiles. _"Did I just say that?"_

Cameron stands just inside of the doctor's private parking area. He stares into the rows of luxury automobiles. Cameron turns and looks back at the medical office building. He turns as if to return to work.

Ferris gathers up the golf balls and rolls them in all directions away from the coffee mug resting on the floor. He slightly swings his golf club as he approaches the nearest golf ball.

 _"There are very few things that I've been wrong about. Cameron is one of them. I thought he'd marry the first chick he'd lay. He went entirely in the opposite direction. He's on wife number four now. He seems happy."_

Cameron remains steadfast, standing under the metallic covering of the private parking area.

"I'll pick him up, we'll do breakfast, drop him off then go back to work," Cameron says, aloud to himself. Cameron's feet begin to move. He walks forward nearly in a trance like an unseen presence was forcing him ahead. He draws nearer to his parked vehicle.

Slowly from the ground up; the front tires, the grill, the lights, the hood, the front windshield and the soft-top roof of the black Hummer with all the bells and whistles. The vehicle is so wide it takes up two parking spaces. The vanity license plate read;

MFFN MN

Cameron slowly circles his vehicle as if to inspect it for any damages of closely parked vehicles. Yet, there are none around. The Hummer is parked off by itself.

"He'll keep calling me," Cameron angrily says. "He'll make me feel guilty. This is ridiculous! I'll go. I'll go. I'll go. I'll go!"

Ferris opens the closet door inside of the Oval Office and puts away his golf club and golf balls.

 _"Cameron has probably made his way to the parking lot by now so I'd better get going,"_

Ferris shuffles across the floor and picks up the coffee mug. He rests it on the corner of his desk, turns and heads toward the President's Secretary's door.

Ferris pauses, holds up his hand and does a finger count; one, two, three... The door opens from the other side.

"Mr. President, it's ready," Agent One says.

 _"Is he good or what?"_

Marine One rests in the center of the North Lawn of the White House. The rotors continue the thunder around with the Presidential helicopter ready to lift off at a moment's notice.

President Bueller and Agent One exit from a small south entrance. They cross the lawn and approach Marine One.

Agent One halts his stride and stands as Ferris boards the Presidential helicopter. The lowered steps and side door hum as it raises and seals. Marine One powers up and lifts off of the North Lawn.

Agent One sees the President inside, smiling and waving down to him. Agent One waves back, turns and heads back toward the White House.

In flight, Ferris sits near the window in a lavish chair. A polished wood tabletop rests in front of him with a small stack of papers.

Ferris fiddles with the papers in an attempt to get them organized.

 _"The job doesn't pay much but how many people can say they've flown in Marine One? After my last term, I'm going to see if I can borrow it on the weekends."_

The convention center is filled with hundreds of volunteers. There are countless booths for every operation of the campaign. There are banners and flags hanging everywhere.

At the far end of the convention center is an extended stage running the width of the large room. In the center of the stage is a podium where speeches are given. On opposite sides of the podium are freestanding flag poles. One pole hangs the American flag. The other pole hangs the home-state flag of the Presidential Hopeful. Behind the podium and flags hangs a banner of the Presidential Hopeful's campaign slogan;

 **Embrace the Change**

 **Jack Taylor**

 **For**

 **President**

Near the center of the convention center, a command post of sorts is seen. This is the booth where all the activity begins. A small army of volunteers hover around their computers, monitors and printers. A very distinguish looking man oversees the operations.

Wearing his best suit and tie, President Hopeful Jack Taylor hovers over one of his volunteers, carefully watching the computer's monitor. His points and President Bueller's points are nearly neck and neck. Well, at least in this particular poll.

Jack stands at over six feet tall and has a commanding presence about him. He is a kind and patient man and would make for a great President, just not _this_ election year.

A secret service agent makes his way through the ocean of booths and volunteers. The agent approaches Jack Taylor's command post and stands waiting to catch the President hopeful's eye. Jack looks away from the computer monitor and sees the agent.

"Yes?" Jack asks.

"May I speak with you a moment?"

The agent motions Jack to the side. Jack leans in and stands close to the agent.

"Yes?"

"I picked something up this morning from the White House that you may be interested in." The agent pauses for effect. "President Bueller has spoken with his friend Dr. Cameron Frye. It appears that the President is taking the day off."

"Today!?"

"Yes, Sir. Today."

"This is wonderful. If I can show that he's slacking off on his Presidential duties, I can sway the remaining votes my way."

"Sir, the latest polls indicate that you already have enough votes to win the election."

"I don't want to win, I want to _beat him_!"

"Get in line..." a familiar feminine voice says, over the dull roar of the convention center.

Jack turns and sees Jeanie and her cameraman, Deek, standing just outside of the command post booth.

"Excuse me?" Jack asks.

"Sir, she's a... friend of a friend," the agent says. "She might be able to help you."

"Look, _Jack,_ " Jeanie says, in an almost condescending tone. "I said get in line. I've been trying to catch Mr. Bueller goofing off for years now."

"Mr. Bueller, don't you mean President Bueller?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"...and you are?"

"Jeanie Volbeck. S-M-N-B-C news. I'm here to, _cover the election,_ " she says, tongue-in-cheek.

Deek begins to record images of the convention center with his shoulder rest camera. He captures shots of the countless booths, swarms of volunteers, flags and banners.

Jack sweetens his tone as he motions to the volunteer booth directly next to his own.

"We'll have you set up over here. It's the best spot in the house." Jack draws in closer to Jeanie and whispers. "We need to have a little talk..."

The Grand Hall is filled with rows of teachers, school principals, school vice principals and administrators. The circular seating faces a central staging area which is covered with banners and flags. Standing behind the podium at center stage is the head of the Department of Education for the United States.

Secretary of Education Edward Rooney adjusts his tie as he smiles and concludes his speech toward the crowd.

"... A time to gain, a time to lose. A time to rend, a time to sew. A time to love, a time to hate. A time of peace, I swear it's not too late." Ed pauses for a moment. "We need to continue to instill these thoughts in the children of America." The crowd faintly claps. "Now for this morning's Keynote Speaker, ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the First Lady."

The floor erupts with applause and cheers. The First Lady appears from side stage and makes her way toward the podium.

Sloane Bueller smiles and nods at the Secretary of Education as she takes the podium. She's dressed in a dark colored dress pantsuit, a light colored blouse and flats.

"Thank-you, Ed for your warm introduction," she politely says, into the microphone.

Ed nearly blushes. He takes a few steps back and finds his seat behind the podium along with several members of higher education administration. Sloane continues to address the crowd.

"In the past several years, I have noticed the decline of our educational system. It is not the fault of the teachers but the fault of the system." The crowd cheers with approval of this statement. "I have presented a five step program to the President to get our schools back on track." Sloane pauses a moment, "Step one..."

Still in flight on Marine One, Ferris has discarded his thin stack of paperwork and now has his polished shoes propped up on the wooden tabletop. He leans back in his chair as he picks up the receiver of the telephone then dials a phone number.

A secret service agent assigned to the First Lady stands of stage along the wings, keeping an eye on Sloane standing behind the podium addressing the crowd. His cell phone rings inside of his jacket pocket. The agent answers his phone. He listens a moment.

"Yes, Sir," he says, into his cell phone. "I understand, Mr. President."

The agent hangs up his cell phone and tucks it into his inside jacket pocket. Without fear of consequences, the agent walks onto the stage and approaches the First Lady as she continues her five step plan for education.

"...step four entails a detailed outline to crack down on absences and tardiness." Sloane's speech is nearly concluded.

The agent approaches the First Lady and whispers into her ear. Sloane turns back toward the crowd and speaks into the microphone.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, ladies and gentlemen. The President is involved in a crisis situation and needs my assistance. Please excuse me." Sloane turns toward Ed and hands him the remaining outline of her five step plan. "Ed, would you mind?" Sloane smiles and bats her eyes.

The agent quickly escorts the First Lady away from the podium and disappears beyond the side wing of the stage.

Ed takes the pages and faces the crowd as he stands behind the podium to finish the First Lady's speech. He looks up.

 _"Well at least it's not her dead grandmother..."_

Marine One has landed just outside of the Grand Hall. The agent escorts the First Lady outside and down the steps. They pause for a moment as the side door and steps open and lowers. Sloane turns toward the Agent.

"I guess that's my ride. Thanks. See ya."

The agent remains at the foot of the Grand Hall's steps as Sloane briskly makes her way to Marine One. With the First Lady's speech concluded, teachers, principals, vice principals, administrators and Edward Rooney begin to exit.

Ed looks at the situation; Sloane boarding Marine One and Ferris waving at him from the helicopter's side window. Ed tilts his head; _things that make you go hmmm..._

The lowered steps and side door hum to a close. Marine One powers up and lifts up off of the ground. The helicopter quickly gains altitude and flies away. Under the dull roar of Marine One's rotors, Sloane giggles.

Ferris and Sloane snuggle together on one of many of Marine One's couches.

"Where's Cam?" Sloane asks.

Ferris looks down at his wristwatch.

"We're seventeen minutes ahead of schedule. One quick layover and we're off to see the wizard."

"What layover?" Sloane pauses with a devilish smile. "Are you sure we only have seventeen minutes?"

 _"Bueller."_ Ferris pauses. _"President Bueller."_

Cameron drives along in his Hummer through the streets of Washington D.C.. The traffic is relatively light for this time of morning; rush hour has yet to kick in. His mobile car phone rings. He presses a button on the console.

"Doctor Cameron Frye," he says.

"Cameron! I called your office and they said you had left! Why aren't you at work!?" Dotty scolds, from the other end of the phone line.

"Something came up and I had to leave."

"What possibly could take you away from work?"

"The President..."

"Bueller!? How many times have I told you to stay away from him?"

"He's my best friend."

"He's your _only_ friend! I want you back at work right now, mister!"

Still in flight inside of Marine One, Ferris sadly shakes his head.

 _"Well, I was partially right."_

There is a beeping on Cameron's mobile phone along the console of his Hummer.

"Hold on, Dotty. I have another call."

"Don't you put me on-"

"Doctor Cameron Frye," he says, answering the secondary incoming phone call.

"Where are you?" Ferris asks.

"Well, I'm not at work that's for sure."

"We're about five minutes away."

"I'm not sure about this, Ferris."

 _"That's a good sign. Cam stopped calling me Mr. President. That means he's willing, no, he's open for suggestions. Remember what I said about a lump of coal? Well, now it's only taking longer."_

"What's not to be sure about? Call out sick. I'll write you a note."

"Hold on, Ferris," Cameron says, then switches the mobile phone line's over to his first call. "Dotty?"

"I want you back at work right now or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

"Hold on, Dotty," Cameron says, switching the phone line back to the President.

"Cameron, don't-"

"Look, asshole," Cameron says.

"Asshole?" Dotty screams. "Who do you think you're talking to, buddy!?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just about to call Ferris out. Hold on."

"Cameron-"

He switches over again.

"Thanks, Ferris. I just got the couch, forever!"

"I'll write you a note for her, too."

 _"Dorothy. Cameron's current vice, I mean wife. She reminds you of that adorable stray puppy you bring home and enjoy for about five minutes. Of course, the puppy grows up, eats all of you food, pees on the floor, chews on your best slippers and is generally annoying. But it was cute at one time. At least_ _he_ _thought so."_

"We're almost there, Cam. See you in a few."

"Ferris?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah, Cam?

"Asshole!"

Cameron hangs up the phone.

~ 4 ~

The first wave or tourists begin filtering in along the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Just beyond the lowest set of steps of the memorial is the edge of the Reflecting Pool and in the distance stands the Washington Monument.

A distinctive sound is heard off in the distance. The scattered tourists dismiss the sound at first then become curious as it draws nearer. Looking up into the sky, they see it.

Marine One flies into view heading directly for the Lincoln Memorial. The pilot hovers the helicopter for a moment making sure that Lincoln Memorial Circle is clear of people.

The pilot throttles down and effortlessly lands Marine One onto the road-like surface between two sets of steps. The rotors remain whirling around as the front side door and steps of the helicopter open.

President Bueller and the First Lady emerge from Marine One and step out onto the circle. Ferris turns and waves off the pilot before taking Sloane's hand and darts away from the helicopter.

Marine One powers up, lifts off and flies away past the Washington Monument. Ferris and Sloane stand there for a moment, looking lovingly at each other.

The surrounding tourists don't quite know what to think; the President of the United States and the First Lady are standing right in front of them.

Even before the President and First Lady can be approached for a handshake or an autograph, Ferris bends down on one knee, takes Sloane's left hand and tenderly kisses her wedding finger. Sloane smiles.

"Yes," she says, as she had done many years before.

Ferris raises and kisses Sloane. Still holding onto her hand, Ferris leads Sloane up the steps toward the Lincoln Memorial.

Cameron drives his Hummer along Henry Bacon Drive, the looping street around the memorial. There are no parking spaces anywhere to be seen. Lincoln Memorial Circle is blocked off with a series of pole-like barricades. Cameron sees a spot to park, just off the pathway and circle.

The Hummer stops on a patch of sidewalk. The passing tourists look oddly at the large vehicle as its driver remains inside for several moments.

Cameron reaches for the glove compartment and flings it open. The compartment is cluttered with disorganized papers and pens. Finally, Cameron finds what he is searching for.

He takes a card the size of a standard piece of paper folded in half and places it on the dash directly above the steering wheel. The card is a "get out of jail free" card of sorts and reads;

 **Presidential Parking Pass**

 **President Ferris Bueller**

Cameron locks his Hummer and strolls through the pole-like barricade. He begins to blend in with the growing number of tourists as he makes his way toward the memorial.

Ferris and Sloane sit at the base of the Lincoln Memorial looking outward toward the Reflection Pond and beyond. The towering statue of President Abraham Lincoln sits directly behind them.

From time to time, a tourist will pause and gaze up at the statue then notice the President and the First Lady sitting below. The tourist takes his camera, snaps a picture then moves on like seeing the President and the First Lady in such a casual atmosphere was a daily occurrence. For the most part, Ferris and Sloane are unnoticed.

 _"This is what I'm talking about. Why should I be out trying to get more votes when the mass of the population isn't even going to vote? What's the point? Yeah, I understand about the electoral votes, what I'm interested in is the popular votes; we, the people. I think I've done a pretty good job the last four years but what chaps my hide is somebody is going to come in after me a screw it all up. It's like that foosball game with Jean-Luc. Solve the problems on the table. Don't worry about the rest. If it can't be solved in the Rec Room, it can't be solved."_

Cameron reaches the top plateau of steps just below the statue of President Lincoln, Ferris and Sloane.

"Morning, Cam," Ferris cheerfully says.

"Good-morning," Sloane says, with a slight wave of her hand.

"Alright, can we go now? I'm illegally parked," Cameron insistently says.

"Did you use my sign I gave you?" Ferris asks.

"Yes but with my luck they'll tow me anyway." Ferris and Sloane stand. "So where are we going for breakfast. Let's get this over with so I can get back to work."

"Work-smirk. Our day hasn't even begun yet."

"C'mon, Ferris. Shouldn't _you_ be at work, too? It is election day."

"I _am_ at work. Washington D.C. is my office." Ferris approaches Cameron and places his hand brotherly on his shoulder. "How long have you lived here and never stopped to look around? This is a beautiful city and after today it may not be my home. So c'mon, Cam. Let's take the day off."

"Great speech, Mr. President. I'm going back to work. Dotty's probably already filed divorce papers."

"Fine, go back to work. Lend me your car."

"I'll call _you_ a cab and I'll _keep_ my car."

"Give me the keys."

"No."

"Give me the keys."

"No."

"Give me the keys."

"No."

"I'll have you audited."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Cameron looks at Ferris then over at Sloane.

"I'll _keep_ my keys. It'll be just like Driving Miss Daisy."

The serene landscape rolls across the wooded area. A light breeze blows through the wide variety of trees. There are pathways leading to and from the structures throughout the property. There are several golf tees and putting areas. There is a swimming pool, a bowling alley and several other distractions. Everything that the President and his guests would need is here at Camp David.

Jeanie, Deek and Jack stand outside of the parked S-M-N-B-C news van. With his shoulder camera ready to capture the elusive President, Deek shoots some footage of the Presidential retreat.

A pair of secret service agents stands outside of the guard house off to the side of the road leading into the main property. To the west of the guard house is the skeet range and helicopter pad. Slightly to the northeast is a large grassy area just this side of Aspen Lodge, the President's Cabin. Jeanie looks up into the sky. She hears a low thundering sound.

"Deek, over there!" Jeanie quickly says, patting Deek's shoulder in the other direction.

Deek swings his camera around just as Marine One appears over the tree line. The helicopter appears to be throttling down, heading for the helicopter pad. It hovers a moment before slightly banking and flies over the large grassy area outside of Aspen Lodge.

Deek zooms in on Marine One as the Presidential helicopter hovers a moment then settles down onto the grassy landscape. The side door and steps open and lowers to the ground.

"Ferris..." Jeanie says, with a smirk.

"Bueller," Jack confidently says.

Similar to the White House, Camp David has a Chief Usher as well. She is a pleasant looking middle aged woman wearing a business dress suit with an American pin fastened to her lapel.

She carries a paper bag filled with groceries. As she steps from the lowered steps of Marine One onto the grassy area, she turns smiles and waves at the reporter, her cameraman and the Presidential hopeful. Jeanie's jaw drops.

Ferris and Sloane sit in the backseat of the Hummer as Cameron continues to drive along the streets of Washington D.C..

 _Ferris smiles._

Jack and Jeanie quickly turn and look at each other.

"I thought you said he was going to be here," Jack says.

"He always takes Marine One here," Jeanie explains.

"Obviously he not here!"

"Obviously!"

"Where is he then?"

The National Zoo in Washington D.C. is streaming with life. Visitors from all over the world inch their way along the numerous pathways weaving in and out of the various animal exhibits.

The Elephant Trails are near the American Bison. Nearby is the Giant Panda Habitat close to the Cheetah Conservation Center. The Asia Trail is north of the Bird House. That's just a few of the northern exhibits.

The large enclosed area of the Primate Habit is filled with sprawling forest-like trees and terrain. A domineering silverback gorilla saunters across the ground, curiously looking up at the gawking visitors beyond the protective containment barrier. Several other gorillas roam around the habitat but keep to themselves away from the silverback.

In another nearby containment area, an orangutan munches on half of a watermelon.

A sloth slinks its way down the branch of a tree, joining a small group of sloths napping along the branches.

In another area, three chimpanzees sit on a thick fallen log in a row. The middle chimp grooms the back of the first as the third chimp grooms the back of the second.

Ferris, Sloan and Cameron stand behind the containment barrier as they look into the gorilla habitat. The females and young ones remain off in the distance keeping to themselves. The silverback roams along the forefront looking up at the visitors.

The silverback roars then takes a squat. He must have eaten some rotten bananas. The silverback abruptly begins to relieve himself in front of the visitors. The sounds, smell and sight are horrific.

Cameron covers his eyes.

Sloane covers her ears.

Ferris covers his nose and mouth.

Triumphant, the silverback roars at the visitors again and storms off into the tree line.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron turn from the gorilla habitat and begin walking along the pathway. Ferris takes an exaggerated step in front of Sloane. She smiles as she responds with an exaggerated step in front of Cameron.

The trio smiles and nods at each other. They wrap their arms around the next closest person's waist and tighten in. In unison, Ferris, Sloane in the middle, and Cameron walk along the pathway in exaggerated steps, mimicking a segment of the opening theme song of the television series, _The Monkees._

The Kids' Farm is located at the southwest end of the zoo. The large containment area is filled is filled with llamas, alpacas, goats, sheep and a variety of other farm animals.

Right in the thick of things, Ferris, Sloane and Cameron join in with the swarm of elementary school children on a field trip. Like the children, Ferris, Sloane and Cameron reach out to pet the creatures. Sloane's favourite is an alpaca.

From some odd reason, a female sheep has taken an immediate liking to Cameron. He had petted her only for a minute or two but she continues to follow him around the exhibit.

Cameron reaches out and runs his hands down the neck of a llama. The sheep approaches Cameron and butts her head into his thigh. He bats her away. The sheep bleats at Cameron and butts her head into his thigh this time with more force.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Cam," Sloane says, with a mischievous smile.

Cameron moves away from the llama, the sheep follows. He picks up his pace as she continues to follow. Cameron jogs around the inside perimeter of the Kids' Farm trying to elude the sheep with a crush. She trots after him bleating.

The school children on their field trip look away from the animals they are petting. Some laugh and point at the grown man wearing a suit running for his life from the obsessed sheep, bleating for attention from him.

The outer grounds of the Reptile Garden have been replicated to a forest swampland. One area houses free roaming crocodiles barricaded with free roaming komodo dragons along the opposite side.

Another containment area of the Reptile Garden is the dwelling of one of the zoo's pride attractions, Eve, a seventeen foot python.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron remain behind the visitor's protective wall, elevated from the lower area where Eve slowly slithers along the ground.

Keeping at a safe distance, a zoo staff member appears along the ground walking slowly toward Eve. Not the python's usual diet, the staff member tosses a few red apples onto the ground in front of Eve.

The python slithers toward the nearest apple, flicks her tongue at it then slides it into her mouth.

 _"Ironic, the snake eating the apple. I've always thought that the snake has gotten a bad rap. I mean, so what if he was in the Garden of Eden. That doesn't really mean that he made her eat the apple. It's all about free will. The serpent was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. What if it wasn't a snake in the Garden? What if it was some other kind of reptile or even a lizard? A chameleon? An iguana? A gecko? A komodo dragon? What would the religious dogmas say if it wasn't a snake and a lizard instead?"_ Ferris pauses. _"I am the lizard king, I can do anything..."_

~ 5 ~

Deek turns the S-M-N-B-C news van off of Pennsylvania Avenue and slows to a halt along side of the White House's Northwest Appointment Gate guard shack.

Jeanie sits in the front passenger seat with Jack sitting directly behind her. The cargo area of the news van is filled with control panels, monitors, recording and editing devices. Deek's shoulder camera rests in its secured open camera case.

A secret service agent from the Uniformed Division steps out of the guard shack with a clipboard in hand. Deek rolls down the window as the agent approaches.

"Can I help you?" the agent asks.

"We're here to see President Bueller," Jeanie says, leaning over from the passenger's seat.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Jeanie replies. She quickly rummages inside of her purse, pulls out a laminated card and flashes it in front of the agent. "I have one of these."

 **Presidential Press Pass**

 **President Ferris Bueller**

 _"Did you think that Cameron was the only one to get one of these?"_

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. That will not do," the agent says.

"But it's even signed by the President."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

Jeanie fumes for a moment before sitting back in her seat. She reaches into her purse again and retrieves her cell phone. Jeanie has _his_ number on speed dial. The other end picks up.

"Hello, Mr. President? It's Jeanie Volbeck. I'm at the Northwest Gate. Can you call down to have them let me in?"

"Hello, Jeanie," Ferris' voice says. "Sure, I'll call right down."

Jeanie arrogantly smiles at the agent. Inside of the guard shack, the phone rings. The agent steps inside and answers the telephone.

"White House Northwest Gate, Agent Robbins."

"President Bueller," Ferris' voice says, from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Allow the visitors entrance. I've been expecting them all morning," Ferris' voice says.

"Yes, Mr. President."

The agent reaches down to the control panel and presses a button. The gate rolls open. Deek tosses the agent a quirky smile as the drives the news van through.

Simone sits at her desk along the window of the President's Secretary's Office just off of the Oval Office. She continues to file her nails as the telephone's intercom beeps. She answers the phone.

"Simone Adler, President's Office, how may I help you?"

"Simone, it's The President," Ferris' voice says.

"Hey, Mr. B."

"I'm expecting some visitors but I'm a little busy right now. Could you show them into the Roosevelt Room for me? I shouldn't be too long."

"Sure thing, Mr. B."

Simone rises up from her desk and makes her way across her office.

Jeanie, Deek with his shoulder camera and Jack stand in the lobby. Simone appears through one of the many doors, smiles and motions them forward.

Simone guides them through a door, a short hallway then into the Roosevelt Room. This is a meeting room of the West Wing of the White House. In the center of the room is an extended table with numerous chairs all about. There is several large painting hanging along the walls.

"The President will be with you shortly," Simone cheerfully says, then dismisses herself.

"Start getting some shots," Jeanie says, to Deek.

Deek slowly turns his camera capturing the essence of the Roosevelt Room.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron wander through the halls of the main house of the Reptile Garden of the Washington D.C. Zoo. They approach the snake pit and turn at the exhibit.

The snake pit is entirely enclosed and surrounded with thick sheets of Plexiglas angled inward like a slanted roof.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron lean over and press themselves against the Plexiglas, looking into the snake pit and hundreds of slithering occupants.

Deek has shot as much footage as he can of the Roosevelt room. His camera rests on the central table.

Jack begins to fidget in his chair looking blankly at the ceiling.

Jeanie stands facing a wall, staring at one of many of the paintings hanging on the wall. She sighs. She's had enough of this waiting around.

Jeanie makes her way across the room and approaches a telephone resting on a corner table. She presses the intercom button.

"Simone Adler, President's Office, how may I help you?" Simone's voice says.

"How much longer will the President be?" Jeanie asks, in an abrupt tone.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Simone's voice says.

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"Hold on one moment and I'll transfer you."

There is a long silence.

"Hello?" Ferris' voice says, from the other end of the telephone.

"Ferris? It's Jeanie. I've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

"I'll be right with you," Ferris' voice says. "I'm in the middle of a meeting regarding our nation's security." Ferris pauses. "Thank-you for your patience."

"Ferris!"

CLICK.

"I didn't know news anchors were in the practice of calling Presidents by their first names," Jack says.

Jeanie whips her head around.

"He's not the President, he's my brother!"

Jack and Deek's jaws drop. Jeanie turns and makes her way across the room and approaches the wet bar. The bar was added to the Roosevelt Room during the James Marshall Administration. Jeanie pours herself a drink then turns toward Jack.

"I was born Jeanie Bueller, Ferris' younger sister. I took my mother's maiden name for awhile then got married. I'm Mrs. Volbeck. I didn't want anyone to know that Ferris, the President, was my brother."

"Were you afraid for your life?" Jack asks.

"No. I was afraid that no one would take me seriously being Ferris' sister; always in his shadow."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No and they won't, either!" Jeanie pauses. "Will they!?"

"No..." Jack says.

"Not from me," Deek adds.

Jeanie slightly smiles feeling a little reassured. She sips on her drink as she makes her way toward the extended table.

Although resting on the table, Deek's shoulder camera's _record light_ is flashing. Deek subtly reaches over and turns _off_ the camera.

Jack stands and approaches Jeanie. In a fatherly way he places his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel," he says. "I have an older sister who's like that. She was my mom and dad's favorite, although they never said so."

"They didn't have to, did they?"

"No..."

Sloane stands on the green area at the end of hole seven of the miniature golf course. She lines up her pink ball the putts it into the cup.

As Sloane retrieves her ball, Cameron comes up from behind several yards away and lines up his shot. It is a near impossible putt to make par. Cameron pauses then let's it rip.

Cameron's blue ball bounces from side to side along the wooden railings. The ball curves around, rolls then falls into the cup.

Ferris stands at the scoring podium marking each of their previous shots. It appears Cameron is now in the lead.

Throughout the miniature golf course, the various holes are filled with dating couples, families and groups of teenaged kids. No one seems to notice the President, the First Lady and what's-his-name playing along.

 _"Surprisingly, Cam has taken to this golf thing pretty well. A few years ago he was my partner in a charity Pro/Am tournament. We came in second. It was too bad that Barker and Gilmore were disqualified that year."_

Hole twelve of the miniature golf course is a bit more challenging that the previous holes. Ferris tees off. His purple ball rolls up a slope, banks then drops into a trap.

Sloane lines up her ball and tees off. It rolls up the slope, banks then curves. It lands safely away from the trap along the green.

Cameron studies the hole. He places his ball down and lines up his shot. Cameron tees off. The ball effortlessly makes his way through the course, rolls onto the far green then sinks into the hole; a hole in one!

Cameron triumphantly clutches his fist.

"Yes!"

Ferris smiles as he marks the shot on the score card atop the next podium.

Hole eighteen; the last hole and par one for a free game. Ferris looks down at the score card and adds up his and Cameron's shots.

 _"This should be interesting."_

Ferris turns toward Cameron.

"We're tied up. One hole to go," Ferris says.

Cameron devilishly smiles at Ferris.

"I sink this and you don't, I go back to work and you two go home."

"And if I sink it and you don't?" Ferris playfully asks.

"You won't..."

 _Ferris smiles._

Ferris drives Cameron's Hummer with Sloane sitting in the front passenger seat. Cameron sits in the center of the backseat sulking.

Ferris and Cameron have removed and stored the soft-top of the Hummer. The wind blows through their hair as Ferris continues to drive along the streets of Washington D.C.. Ferris looks into the windshield's rear-view mirror.

 _"Humiliation is good every once in awhile."_ Ferris pauses. _"Don't look at me that way. I did try and let him win this time. It's not my fault he choked. And no, I wasn't ready to go back to work yet."_

Cameron's Hummer's phone rings.

 _"Great..."_

Cameron leans forward and presses the intercom button of his phone along the Hummer's console.

"Doctor Cameron Frye."

"Where the hell are you!?" Dotty's voice screeches from the other end. "I called your office again and they said you never came back!"

"I'm still-"

Dotty interrupts.

"If you say you're still with Ferris, boy are _you_ in trouble!"

Cameron thinks for a moment.

"I'm still on my way back. I'm having some car trouble." Cameron is lying through his teeth.

"What's wrong with the Hummer?"

"It's the steering. It's not going where I want it to go."

 _Ferris playfully wiggles the steering wheel._

"Take it back to the dealership. As much money as _we_ paid for it!"

 _"We? Not as much as Cameron paid for her nose job and "pair of accessories". With as much work Dotty has had done you'd think Cameron would have gotten a bulk rate."_

"I'll get back to work as soon as I can," Cameron says.

"Is Ferris with you right now?" Dotty snidely asks.

"Ah, no."

"I don't believe you. Turn on the phone-cam."

 _"I don't think that Dotty realizes that a phone-cam is not standard in a Hummer. That was one of the options Cameron didn't choose."_

Ferris and Sloane are deathly quiet.

"Do you feel better now?" Cameron asks.

"No," Dotty says. "Do you have the top down?"

"Yes, dear. It's a nice day," Cameron replies.

"I want you to call me as soon as you get to the dealership."

"Okay, honey."

"Don't _honey_ me. Just do it!"

CLICK.

"I think that went well," Ferris says.

"Shut-up, Mr. President."

Jack is pacing the floor of the Roosevelt Room. Like a quarter-horse running a derby, Jack laps the large table in the center of the room.

Deek sits with his feet propped up on the table taking a nap. All of this "excitement" has worn him out.

Jeanie has gazed upon and studied all of the large pictures hanging on the walls for far too long.

"I've had enough of this!" Jeanie exclaims causing Deek to abruptly wake-up.

Jeanie storms out of the Roosevelt Room and enters a small hallway. Jack follows close behind with Deek bringing up the rear with his shoulder camera in place.

Jeanie walks through another short hallway and enters the President's Secretary's Office.

Simone sits at her desk filing a thin stack of papers. She turns to see Jeanie, Deek and Jack facing her from across her desk. Jeanie motions her head toward the Oval Office.

"Is he in there?" Jeanie asks.

"The door is closed. I don't know," Simone replies.

"Which button is it?" Jeanie asks, pointing to the telephone intercom resting on Simone's desk.

"Its line three," Simone says.

Jeanie rounds Simone's side of her desk and presses line three's button.

"Hello?" Ferris' voice says, from the other end of the telephone.

"Ferris? It's Jeanie. I'm sick and tired of waiting for you!"

"I'll be right with you," Ferris' voice says. "I'm in the middle of a meeting regarding our nation's security." Ferris pauses. "Thank-you for your patience."

"Ferris!?" Jeanie shouts.

There is no reply from the Oval Office.

CLICK.

"Wait a second," Jeanie says. "I know this..."

She quickly makes her way around Simone's desk and charges toward the nearest Oval Office door.

"You can't go in there!" Simone blurts out.

"Watch me!" Jeanie declares.

Jeanie bursts into the Oval Office; it's vacant. Jeanie storms over to the President's desk. She quickly looks at the telephone. There is a thin cord running from the telephone to the closed top right hand drawer.

Jeanie opens the drawer and removes a small handheld tape-recorder. She presses the _stop_ button then _rewinds._ Jeanie presses the _play_ button.

"Simone, it's the President," Ferris' voice says.

There is no reply, just a pause.

"I'm expecting some visitors but I'm a little busy right now. Could you show them into the Roosevelt Room for me? I shouldn't be too long." The same identical thing he had said to Simone earlier.

Jeanie presses _stop, rewind,_ and then _play_ of the handheld taper-recorder.

"President Bueller," Ferris' voice says, from the other end of the phone.

There is no reply, just a long pause.

"Allow the visitors entrance. I've been expecting them all morning," Ferris' voice says. The same identical thing he had said to the agent at the guard shack earlier.

Outraged, Jeanie rips the cord from the telephone and hurls the handheld tape-recorder across the room. It shatters against the wall.

Jack smirks.

"Was it good for you?"

~ 6 ~

The convention center remains active with the booths filled with volunteers. As the day progresses, the atmosphere and tempo increases. The Presidential race is closer than anyone had expected. The electoral votes are nearly tied. The election might just come down to the popular votes.

Jack paces around inside of his command post booth. His immediate volunteers continue to monitor their computers and answer phones.

The next booth over, Jeanie and Deek appear bored out of their minds. Deek had already shot footage of the convention center and Jeanie has already interviewed several volunteers.

"Mr. Taylor," one volunteer says, over the dull roar of the command post.

"Yes?" Jack says, turning toward the volunteer.

"Something just came through," she says, tapping her finger on her ear piece of her telephone receiver headset. "It appears that President Bueller has been spotted at a miniature golf course across town."

"Got it," Jack says, patting her on the shoulder. "Thank-you."

Jack slips through the volunteers and makes his way over to the next booth. He catches Jeanie's attention. She quickly faces him, seeing a devilish smile roll across his lips.

"Who's your best friend?" Jack asks.

"You are?"

Jack nods his head at Deek; it's time to go!

Deek springs to his feet and gathers up his shoulder camera.

Jack leads Jeanie and Deek through the maze of booths along the main aisle of the convention center. They are headed for the door.

Seeing that the Presidential hopeful, reporter and the cameraman is gone, the volunteer reaches toward the telephone and dials a phone number.

"Yeah, it's me," she says, in a near whisper. "I'm calling to give you a heads up..."

Agent One listens to his cell phone with the volunteer on the other end. He stands in the center of the study just off of the Oval Office.

"Thank-you for the intell," Agent One says. He clicks off the volunteer's line then presses a speed-dial button. He waits a moment until the other end answers. "Mr. President? You have a situation..."

Ferris continues to drive with the wind blowing through his hair. With his free hand, he presses his cell phone to his ear listening to Agent One.

"I understand," Ferris says, over the blowing wind across his face. "Thanks for the call but there's nothing to worry about."

Ferris hangs up with Agent One and slides his cell phone into his jacket pocket. He's wearing a different jacket than earlier. It's a captain's jacket.

Getting a better look at the President, he doesn't appear to be sitting behind the steering wheel of Cameron's Hummer. Ferris is standing while driving. This is not the console or dash of the Hummer but something else.

The Presidential Yacht, Sloane One, glides across the water of the north end of the Chesapeake Bay. The bridge rests on top of the two-floor vessel. The yacht is more of a speedboat; sleek and regal.

Immediately to the left of Ferris and the control center, Sloane sits on a cushioned bench the length of a loveseat. Toward the stern of the bridge, a cushioned horseshoe seating area curved around a table. Cameron sits looking out at the bay, disinterested. Keeping his hand on the wheel, Ferris turns about.

"Hey, Cam!" Ferris blurts out. "Wanna drive for awhile!?"

Cameron leaps up from the cushioned horseshoe and scampers across the bridge. He stands next to Ferris and gives the captain a salute.

"Lieutenant Frye reporting for duty, Sir. You may take your leave. Arrrrg!"

Ferris and Cameron switch places. Cameron takes the wheel as Ferris makes his way to the cushioned bench and plops down next to Sloane.

"You pirates hungry?" Sloane asks.

"I can always eat," Cameron blurts out.

Ferris simply smiles and nods his head.

Sloane stands, turns and ducks down, entering the hatchway to the lower area of the vessel.

She passes through the moderately furnished lounge then enters the galley.

Sloane opens the fridge and pulls out some cold cuts and containers of sliced cheese. She reaches up to the cabinet and takes out several boxes of crackers.

Ferris sits back on the bench cushion and watches the Chesapeake Bay roll passed them.

 _"In all honesty, Sloane can't cook. She can bake a premade pizza, sure. But that's not really cooking, is it? For some people I'm sure that it a great task. I think since we're moved into the White House, Sloane has gotten a little spoiled. She hasn't had to cook, clean, do laundry or any other domestic chores or "normal" things wives do. I'm not at all complaining. It gives me more time to spend with her. Besides running the country, I have every little to do."_

Sloane has spread out the variety of crackers onto a serving plate. She meticulously begins to cover the crackers with the cold cuts and slices of cheese.

 _"Did he say I'm a little spoiled? I know how to cook it's just that the White House kitchen staff doesn't let me. I'll want to make Ferris a home cooked meal. Do you know what that consists of? I tried it a few times during Ferris' first year as President. I took my shopping list and was driven in the Presidential car, they call it the Beast. Really, the Beast? I had an escort in front and back. We drove to the store and I was escorted inside by four secret service agents. Can you guess how that turned out?"_

Sloane puts the finishing touches on the snack platter. She takes the platter in hand and heads for the hatchway.

 _"I know how to cook they just don't let me. I'm not complaining. It gives me more time to spend with him. Besides hosting a handful of charity events and being a keynote speaker from time to time, I have every little to do."_

Sloane appears from the hatchway and approaches Cameron steering the vessel. Sloane looks beyond the bridge and sees that Ferris has moved to the bow of the boat.

Ferris leans forward along the bow's railing with his arms reaching out. The wind is blowing through his hair. Cameron and Sloane shake their heads. This isn't the first time they've seen Ferris' Jack Dawson imitation.

Being alone for the first time today, Cameron reaches into his jacket pocket and retrieves the sealed envelope. He hands it to Sloane. She nervously takes it.

Ferris turns from the bow and makes his way along the narrow walkway around the bridge. Sloane slides the envelope under the serving platter, turns and heads toward the table and horseshoe seating area.

"What were you two talking about?" Ferris asks.

"We were discussing whether or not to throw you overboard," Sloane playfully says.

"Arrrg! Mutiny, eh?" Ferris says, in a gruff pirate voice. Ferris approaches Cameron and takes a hold of his shoulder. "Trying to steal my wench from me? Grrrrr.!"

Ferris positions Sloane behind him in an overdramatic way, standing in front of her as if to protect.

Cameron steps away from the steering wheel and draws his pretend sword. Ferris moves around the deck and draws his pretend sword.

Ferris and Cameron begin to duel with their air-swords. They make clanking and clashing sounds with their mouths, mimicking a sword fight.

They move about the aft deck then carefully along the walkway toward the bow. The sword fight continues along the bow with Ferris and Cameron continuing their verbal clanking sounds. The boat begins to slightly veer to the side.

Sloane looks blankly at the steering wheel; no one's driving the boat. She quickly takes a few steps forward and takes the steering wheel in hand. The vessel recovers and resumes its forward course.

Sloane looks over the control steering wheel. Ferris and Cameron continue their sword fight along the bow.

 _"Boys..."_

The miniature golf course has thinned out a bit. Jeanie stands just off of the green of hole fourteen. Jack stands off in the distance, out of shot.

Deek continues to shoot the footage with his shoulder camera as Jeanie interviews a teenage boy.

"So, how long was the President here for?" Jeanie asks, moving her handheld microphone back and forth during the interview.

"I'm not sure. They were just leaving when I got here," the teenager says.

"They? How many were there?"

"Three. The Prez was with a hottie, well for her age."

"Fine-fine."

"Then there was the other guy, kinda like a dork. But there was that shot he made on the eightieth hole. Sweet!"

"...and then what happened?"

"The Prez pulled it off at the last minute. I guess they had a putt-off or something after that. Not sure who won."

"Thank-you," Jeanie says, to the teenager. She turns toward Deek. "Pulled it off at the last minute," Jeanie says, into the camera. "Are these the things to come for this election day? Will the President triumph or will his "day off" become a permanent vacation?" Jeanie pauses for effect. "The votes are beginning to come in. At this time, Presidential Hopeful Jack Taylor is six points ahead of President Bueller."

Remaining in the background, Jack appears and steps forward. Deek zooms out and centers the shot of Jeanie and Jack. "...and here he is now, Jack Taylor."

The engines of Sloane One have been silenced. The Presidential yacht seems to have docked.

Cameron flicks through the television channels in the lounge as Ferris and Sloane tidy-up the galley.

Cameron clicks the remote and lands on channel S-M-N-B-C. At the bottom of the screen, a ticker-tape similar to trading stocks and bonds rolls along. Various polls and electoral votes have been counted. President Bueller and Jack Taylor are nationally neck and neck. After the totals of the ongoing election, the actual ticker-tape of stocks and bonds rolls along the bottom of the screen.

In the center of the television screen, Jeanie and Jack are seen. Jeanie is continuing her interview.

"Ferris! I think you should take a look at this," Cameron loudly says. Cameron turns up the television's volume.

Ferris and Sloane make their way out of the galley and enter the lounge. They stand next to Cameron as they watch Jeanie's interview.

"Mr. Taylor, what are you doing out and about today?" Jeanie asks, moving her microphone back and forth during the interaction between them.

"I'm letting the American people know that I'm on the job. I'm not taking a day off when I should be attending to our great nation's problems. I'm not slacking in my duties and off having a good time.

 _Ferris smiles._

 _"The last time Jack had a good time, The Eagles were still together."_ Ferris pauses. _"The first time."_

Jack looks into Deek's camera and continues to address the viewing audience.

"Wherever the President is, Sir, good-luck today." Jack always closes with his signature slogan. "Remember America, this candidate was Taylor made."

"I'm Jeanie Volbeck with Presidential Hopeful Jack Taylor. S-M-N-B-C news."

Ferris flops back in the couch of the yacht's lounge.

"Damn it!" Ferris abruptly says.

"It's alright, Ferris," Cameron says, in his most reassuring voice.

"No it's not! Did you get a look at the stock prices today? They took a dump!"

"Ferris," Sloane whispers.

"What? If I'm going to be unemployed I certainly don't want to be broke."

"I think you're missing the point," Cameron adds.

 _"I don't get it. Sloane was the first in line to tell me she wanted me to get into politics. Then Mr. Cameron says, "I don't know want I want to do after high school." After he graduated college he wanted us to be partners in his practice and set up our clientele. So here I am, the most powerful man on the planet and I don't know what's next. What's a President to do?"_

Cameron points at the television screen where Jack and Jeanie were just a few moments ago.

"You can't take that crap from him!"

"Let's get drunk and naked," Ferris declares.

"I'm serious," Cameron says.

"So am I."

"Ferris," Sloane says, as she sits down beside Ferris.

"It was just a thought." Ferris smiles and kisses Sloane on the cheek. "I have a better idea..."

Deeks' news van pulls to a stop right outside of the S-M-N-B-C studios. Deek hops out of the opened side door with his shoulder camera in hand.

Jeanie moves to the driver's seat as Jack climbs up from the back and plops down into the front passenger's seat.

Deek makes his way around to the driver's door and leans through the rolled down window.

"I think you're wasting your time," Deek says.

"If we hear anything, we'll call," Jeanie says, with a smile.

"I won't hold my breath."

Deek turns and heads toward the entrance of the studios with his camera in tow.

Jeanie puts the news van in gear and pulls away heading for the streets of Washington D.C..

Jack reaches for the volume knob of the news van's CB-style radio. Chatter fills the van with sprinkled police, first responder and fire department chatter. There's really nothing going on too drastic right now.

Jack turns the volume down to a level to still be able to hear if anything important comes across. He then reaches for the news van's radio station volume knob and turns it up a bit.

Frankie Goes to Hollywood's, _Relax_ , continues to play nearing the end of the song.

Jeanie pulls to a stop at an intersection traffic light. Her finger beings to tap in-time with the beat of the song on the steering wheel. Jeanie waits for the light to turn green. The song concludes and fades out.

The introduction of Nazareth's, _Hair of the Dog_ , begins. The intro concludes and loops over and over with no lyrics begin sung. The radio station's deejay pops on the boom mic, speaking over the looping intro.

"Hey, D.C.! I'm T. Jay the deejay and you're listening to 106.7 K-W-L-F; K-Wolf. The bitch is back and she's in heat. D.C.'s _retro_ station!' T. Jay pauses. "Well ladies and germs, we have a very special surprise for you today. With me here is the one... the only... President Bueller!"

The intersection traffic light turns green. Jeanie slams on the accelerator and flips a hard U-turn against traffic. Car horns blare as the news van cuts across traffic nearly being hit several times.

Jeanie and Jack survive the near collisions as the news van speeds down the street in the opposite direction that they had intended. The new van races along, heading to the K-W-L-F radio station.

~ 7 ~

A long interior hallway runs the length of the office building converted into a collection of affiliated radio stations owned by the same company. Album Oriented Rock, Adult Contemporary, Classical, Country and Religious stations are just a few of the FM stations.

Next to each of the individual radio station doorways is a sound proof window allowing people or staff members to look inside of each of the stations.

For the most part, the extended hallway is clear. It seems that the radio station down the hall, 106.7 K-Wolf, has drawn all the attention of the staff. There is standing room only facing the retro station's sound proof window.

The deejay booth is ten feet by thirteen feet. The sound proof windows fill three of the four walls; the outside north and east as well as the interior south window. The west wall is filled with shelves of album covers, 12 inch records and cases of CDs.

A series of pre-recorded commercials seeps out of the exteriors as well as the deejay booth's interior speakers.

An audience has formed outside of the windows. The gathered people standing on the sidewalk look inside of the deejay booth. _He's_ really here, downtown, right in front of them.

There are two opposing "L" shaped counters and work stations. A pair of turntables rests along the interior of the south window. Next to the far turntable is a stack of albums, 12 inch records and CD cases, T. Jay's play selection for the next few hours. A pair of control boards and a boom mic are in the center with a pair of CD players to the east window.

In the center of the deejay booth stands the other "L" shaped counter and work station. The inside is covered with a variety of control boards and telephone lines.

The energetic deejay, T. Jay Roxx, does not like to sit therefore there is no chair. He moves around this area with a boom mic hanging in front of him.

Sitting opposite to the "L" shaped counter, Ferris reaches up and adjusts his boom mic hanging away from with T. Jay on the other side.

Almost blocking the view of the staff members on the other side of the interior sound proof window, Sloane and Cameron stand off to the side near the closed door. Above the closed door, a significant light is dark. The pre-recorded commercials fade out. T. Jay flips a switch on his control board as the light brightens; _On the Air._

"You're tuned tight to D.C.'s _retro_ station, 106.7 K-W-L-F, K-Wolf," T. Jay says, into his boom mic." "...and back with us is our very special guest, President Bueller."

"Please call me Ferris," he says, insistently.

"Well, Ferris. Why did you decide to stop by today?"

"There have been a lot of accusations tossed around today that I have been goofing off," Ferris says, into his boom mic. "The truth is, I have."

T. Jay and the on-looking staff are stunned; a President telling the truth.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to be a deejay," Ferris says. "I figured what's the point of being the President if I don't know what I'm being the President of. Yeah, I took the day off. So what? If I am unable to enjoy the country that we live in, what right do I have to be the President? If I don't know what the people are doing, how can I do what the people want?"

Cameron leans closer toward Sloane.

"What did he say?" Cameron whispers.

Sloane simply shrugs her shoulders.

"What is your position on the crisis on Socialism in the Netherlands?" T. Jay asks.

"Missionary."

"Excuse me?"

"The missionary position. I got tired of taking it up the-"

"A-l-l-l-l-l righty then," T. Jay interrupts. "Mr. President..."

Ferris scowls at the deejay.

"Sorry, Ferris. There are a lot of people on the opposite side of the political aisle that say you are childish when it comes to welfarism. How do you answer that?"

"Are _they_ on welfare?"

"Good point."

"Do you feel racism has declined in the four years you've been in office?"

"I feel racism is a state of mind. Do you know how many Chinatowns there are in this country?"

"No."

"Over forty. For pete's sake, Washington state has four. There's one in Chicago where I grew up."

"I don't see your point."

"Why is it in every city I go to weather campaigning or visiting there's a Chinatown? I mean I understand. When they move to this country people tend to cling to their heritage. They cling to what they know. They're own kind. They are escaping from their county from persecution, religious freedom, bigotry or radicalism. It has been said that America is a melting pot of the world, everyone comes here. Instead of a melting pot I like to think of America as a dog pound."

T. Jay gives Ferris an odd look. Standing off by the door, Cameron leans in toward Sloane and whispers.

"He's on a roll."

"No, let me finish." Ferris continues in his boom mic. "A dog pound is where homeless dogs go to receive help and hopefully find a new home where people will love them and take care of them. _We the people_ , are longing for that same thing. Someone to love us and take us in. Every city has a Chinatown, every city has a dog pound. Here we have Asian, Mexicans, African American, Muslim, Irish, Poles, Russian and that's just to name a few. In a dog pound they have Peskiness, Pit Bulls, Dachshunds **,** Irish Settlers, German Shepherds and so on. You know what there is in common? We're all just dogs..."

"That's an interesting sentiment but it just sounds like you're chasing your next four years in office by your populism of the people."

 _"How about that. After all of these years, I turned into an "ism"."_

Ferris abruptly stands and begins moving about the deejay booth. He turns and faces the shelves of albums, 12 inch records and CD cases. As he moves about, the numerous boom mics continue to follow his voice.

"To quote former President Bill Mitchell, "I'd like to apologize to the American people. You see, I forgot that I was hired to do a job for you. And it was just a temp job at that.""

Alphabetically, Ferris finds the 12 inch record he was searching for. He takes the record out of the cover and places onto the empty turntable. He speaks into the mic as he looks out through the window at the assembled people on the sidewalk outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're such a wonderful crowd. We'd like to play a little tune for you. It's one of my personal favourites. And I'd like to dedicate it to you, the American people, who are going through their day-to-day lives. For those of you who don't think you've seen anything good today. This one's for you."

Ferris puts the needle on the spinning 12 inch record and turns the volume up. An extended intro begins; drums, a cymbal and keyboard. An upbeat danceable tune; Re-Flex's, _Politics of Dancing._

Ferris makes his way around the "L" shaped counter and heads toward the door. He suddenly stops and reaches for the nearest boom mic.

"Now, get out vote for me to keep my temp job for another four years. Thank-you and remember to enjoy your day!"

Ferris takes Sloane by the hand and exits the deejay booth. Cameron quickly follows behind. T. Jay kills the, _On the Air_ , button, waves good-bye and begins dancing around the deejay booth.

In the hallway, Ferris pauses, turns and faces Sloane. Ferris begins dancing. Sloane is slightly embarrassed as she reluctantly begins dancing. The intro concludes as the lyrics begin.

We got the message,

I heard it on the airwaves.

The politicians,

Are now deejays.

An attractive intern from another radio station down the hall catches Cameron's eye. She and Cameron begin dancing. In a matter of moments, the entire hallway is filled with dancing and high spirits.

The broadcast was spreading,

Station to station.

Like an infection,

Across the nation.

Out along the sidewalk in front of the radio studios, the gathered people dance along the sidewalks and spill out onto the vacant spots of the parking lot. The dance tune continues to seep out from the exterior speakers.

Well you know you can't stop it,

When they start to play.

You gotta get out the wa-a-a-y!

Jeanie wildly drives the S-M-N-B-C news van into the radio station's front parking lot. She quickly finds an empty parking spot with no one dancing in it.

Jeanie and Jack bolt from the news van and head toward the side entrance. They have to weave their way in and out of the dozens of dancing couples.

The politics of dancing,

The politics of ooo feeling good.

The politics of moving, ah-ha,

Is this message understood?

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron abruptly exit the radio studios from the rear door. They dart toward Cameron's parked Hummer among the employee's vehicles. They climb inside with Ferris behind the steering wheel, Sloane in front and Cameron in back.

The politics of dancing,

The politics of ooo feeling good.

The politics of moving, ah-ha,

Is this message understo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d?

The extended remix of the upbeat song continues to play. Ferris steers the Hummer out of the rear parking lot area and dives along the side street, disappearing in traffic.

Jeanie and Jack struggle to make their way along the hallway. The staff members and interns continue dancing.

They finally make their way to 106.7 K-Wolf. Looking out through the sound proof window, T. Jay recognizes the Presidential hopeful and the syndicated news reporter. T. Jay gives them a mocking wave and continues to dance.

The staff and interns subtly move in closer to each other creating a mosh-pit kind of feeling. They intentionally block any of Jeanie and Jack's attempt of departure or escape.

Deek sits at the monstrous control board of the editing bay. His shoulder camera rests on its side on the counter beside him.

Facing the numerous screen and monitors, Deek twists and turns several knobs. With his thumb, he slightly moves a toggle lever.

Appearing on the editing screen directly in front of him, the Roosevelt Room is seen. Jack sits off to the side with Jeanie staring at one of the many paintings around the room.

Since Deek's camera was resting on its side on the large table, the footage was shot sideways. Deek moves the toggle lever causing the footage to right itself. Now the shot is vertical with the room appearing upright.

Deek continues to edit Jeanie's confession.

"I'll be right with you," Ferris' voice says. "I'm in the middle of a meeting regarding our nation's security." Ferris pauses. "Thank-you for your patience."

"Ferris!"

CLICK.

"I didn't know news anchors were in the practice of calling Presidents by their first names."

Jeanie whips her head around.

"He's not the President, he's my brother!"

Jack and Deek's jaws drop. Jeanie turns and makes her way across the room and approaches the wet bar. The bar was added to the Roosevelt Room during the James Marshall Administration. Jeanie pours herself a drink then turns toward Jack.

"I was born Jeanie Bueller, Ferris' younger sister. I took my mother's maiden name for awhile then got married. I'm Mrs. Volbeck. I didn't want anyone to know that Ferris, the President, was my brother."

"Were you afraid for your life?" Jack asks.

"No. I was afraid that no one would take me seriously being Ferris' sister. Always in his shadow."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No and they won't, either!" Jeanie pauses. "Will they!?"

"No..." Jack says.

"Not from me," Deek adds.

The pre-recorded footage ends...

Ferris drives Cameron's Hummer along the streets of Washington D.C.. The soft-top remains down and tucked away.

Sloane sits next to Ferris in the front with Cameron seated in the middle of the backseat. He continues to look around and the sights of the city, completely disinterested.

"I'm getting kinda hungry," Sloane says.

"Yeah, me too," Cameron chimes in.

"Alright," Ferris says, as he loving reaches over and pats Sloane on the thigh. "I know of somewhere really _special_."

~ 8 ~

"Yeah, Ferris," Sloane disappointingly says. "This is really _special._ "

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Ferris enthusiastically says.

The inner walls of the nationalized franchise pizza parlor are decorated with neon lights and movie posters.

Along one wall is a row of skee-ball alleys. In another area are several basketball hoops. The main play area is covered with a wide range of coin operated games, spitting out tickets.

Off in the far corner next to the edge of the seating area of booths and tables stands the play-place. A large tower of cubicles, tunnels and mazes. The primary plastic tunnel slide dumps out into a wading pool filled with plastic balls.

Large oversized costumed characters roam throughout the masses of laughing children. Other related characters hover around the ends of various booths and tables, entertaining ongoing children's birthday parties.

On-looking parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents watch as the swarms of children continue their celebrating.

Walking hand-in-hand-in-hand, Ferris, Sloane and Cameron have joined a chain of children entering the pizza parlor.

Thinking that she may have recognized the President, a mother of the newly arrived children's birthday party allows Ferris and his small group to cut ahead of them.

Ferris smiles and politely nods as he, Sloane and Cameron break away from the handheld chain of children and approach the _order_ counter.

"Welcome to The Mouse House," the bubbly uniformed employee says. "May I take your order?"

Ferris eagerly looks at Sloane and Cameron. They look at each other then at the President; they just want to eat! Sloane's earlier snack platter just wasn't enough.

 _Sloane smiles._

"Go ahead," Cameron says, knowing what Ferris wants to order. Sloane smirks at Ferris as she shakes her head.

"Go ahead, Ferris," she says.

Ferris turns toward the employee and orders.

"I'd like two Chicago style pizzas, three salad bars, an order of cheese sticks and three sides of buffalo wings, extra spicy."

"How would you like to pay for this, Sir?"

Ferris turns away from the employee and reaches for his wallet inside of his jacket pocket. He pulls outs a silver credit card with the picture of the White House imprinted on it. Ferris holds up the credit card, smiles and speaks in his best Carl Malden's, _American Express_ , commercial voice.

 _"The Presidential Titanium credit card; good for purchasing small island countries, paying off interest of the national debt, quickly getting out of a country during a coup or swinging by and picking up Sloane a bouquet of flowers, not a Virginia ham."_ Ferris pauses. _"Don't leave home without it."_

Ferris hands the employee the credit card who takes it and slides it through the card pad. The employee seems oblivious that she has just taken the order of the President of the United States. Oblivious, maybe. Or maybe she just doesn't care.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron have all but finished their food leaving the empty pizza platters on their booth's table top. Their plates are scattered with remaining pizza crusts and buffalo wing bones.

Sloane wipes the corners of her mouth with her napkin, slides out of the booth and makes her way toward the restrooms near the back of the play area.

Suddenly, a plastic ball flies out from the wading pool area and flops onto one of Ferris' empty pizza platters. Ferris takes the ball in hand as a young boy, Billy, approaches the end of their booth.

Ferris waves the plastic ball in front of Billy. The young boy reaches for it. Ferris pulls it away, taunting Billy. Ferris motions the ball closer to him as Billy reaches for it again. Ferris pulls it away.

Billy growls then swiftly kicks Ferris in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," Cameron says.

Ferris reaches down and rubs his "injured" shin. He looks up and scowls at Billy.

"You've had it now," Ferris says, in a threatening yet playful tone.

Ferris springs up from the booth and chases Billy across the floor. They run in and out through the maze of coin operated games, playing a game of cat and mouse.

Sloane stands facing the wall length mirror of the women's restroom. She touches up the loose strands of hair as a pair of mothers each exits their stalls.

Sloane politely nods at them through their reflections in the mirror. As the mothers wash their hands, Sloane continues to look upon their reflections. The mothers look worn and tired.

With courteous smiles, the mothers turn and exit the women's restroom leaving Sloane alone. She looks at her own reflection for several moments.

Sloane slowly reaches into her pocket and removes the sealed envelope Cameron had given to her earlier in the day. She stares at the envelope for a long moment.

She looks up at the mirror and gazes upon her own reflection. The beeping and ringing sounds of the ongoing coin operated games outside of the restroom seems to fade away from her awareness. Slowly, Sloane opens the envelope.

Cameron sits by himself as Sloane approaches the end of the booth. He looks up at her as she slides in and sits across from him. There is something different about her; almost an inner glow.

"You opened the envelope?" Cameron asks.

"I opened the envelope," Sloane replies. She looks around the maze of coin operated games. "Where's Ferris?"

Cameron motions his head to the area behind their booth. Sloane looks toward the towering play-place of tunnels, slides, cubicles and mazes.

At the top, Ferris crawls out of a cubical, along and bridge and disappears inside of another cubical. Moments later, Billy appears crawling after Ferris.

At the other end, Ferris appears from the cubical and hits the top of the largest slide. Ferris rises up his hands and slips down the slide. A moment later, Billy appears and follows after.

Ferris slides into the wading pools of plastic balls and disappears under the surface. Billy follows suit and splashes into the pools of plastic balls filled with other playing children.

Below the surface of plastic balls, Ferris holds up his hand, forming the shape of a shark's dorsal fin. The theme of _Jaws_ can almost be heard.

The dorsal fin cuts through the surface of plastic balls. Suddenly, one of the children is dragged under and disappears. The remaining children scream with delight. They frantically scatter and attempt to reach the exit area of the wading pool.

One by one the children make it to safety; all except Billy. He trudges through the balls attempting to make it to the exit. He is suddenly dragged under and disappears.

Sloane and Cameron smile at each other then turn back toward the play-place. There is a long stillness.

With Billy in one arm and the other child in the other arm, Ferris explodes from below the surface of plastic balls. All three of them are laughing their heads off.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Billy squeals.

Ferris carries the two children through the balls and steps out onto the floor. He tenderly sets them down and motions his head for them to return to their parents.

The children scamper off. Ferris straightens his tie as he makes his way back toward his booth. He sees Cameron's face first, then Sloane's. There's something different about her.

Cameron drives his Hummer along the end of the street and begins passing over a suspended bridge. Ferris and Sloane sit in the backseat close to each other. The soft top has been raised drastically cutting down on the outside street noise as well as the wind.

There is an awkward silence between the three of them. Ferris glances into the Hummer's rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of Cameron looking back at them.

Ferris turns toward Sloane as if to say something. The Hummer's cell phone rings. Cameron reaches forward and presses in hands-free speaker button of the mounted cell phone on the dashboard.

"Doctor Cameron Frye," he says.

"Where the _hell_ are you? I called your work and they said you never came back," Dotty's voice screeches from the other end of the phone line.

"But..."

"Don't _but_ me, mister! I also called the dealership and they said you never showed there either. Are you listening to me, buster!?"

"I, ah..."

"You're stilling hanging out with Ferris, aren't you, buddy? You're _little_ pal!"

"I can..."

"I don't _want_ you to explain. I want you to drop off your little friend and get back to work!"

"That is enough! I'm not about to take anymore of your crap!" Cameron barks.

"Excuse me? What did you say to me? Who do you think you're talking to, mister?"

"Call me Sir, goddamn it!"

Cameron reaches for the phone's button and hangs up on his wife. He fumes for a moment before reaching for the mounted cell phone and tears it from the dashboard.

He chucks it out of the window. The cell phone flies over and passed oncoming traffic and disappears over the side railing of the suspended bridge. The cell phone plummets until splashing into the Potomac River below.

Ferris and Sloane remain silent in the backseat. Cameron glances into the rear-view mirror seeing Ferris' unsure reflection. The Hummer continues over the suspended bridge, heading back to the heart of D.C..

Jeanie turns off of Pennsylvania Avenue and pulls the news van along side of the guard shack of the Northwest Appointment Gate of the White House.

The secret service agent from the Uniformed Division steps out of the shack and approaches the driver's side of the news van.

"You again?" he asks. The agent looks inside of the news van; Jeanie appears to be alone this time. "Where's the rest of the bunch?"

"Left them at day-care," Jeanie sarcastically says. "I'm here to see the President, if he's here."

"Again? Let me guess, no appointment."

"Just tell 'im Hannibal is at the gate."

The agent turns and makes his way into the guard shack. Picking up the phone, he dials a number and waits for the party on the other end to answer. "Sir?" he says into the receiver. "It's that reporter again."

Agent One stands at the first floor window along the backside of the West Wing. His facial features are shadowed and hidden from sight.

"You did the right thing by calling me," Agent One says into his cell phone. "Let her in."

"Yes, Sir."

There is no one to greet Jeanie in the lobby. For some odd reason, the West Wing appears empty. There are no tours happening, no visitors and no staff. This is unsettling as Jeanie makes her way through the hallway.

Jeanie makes her way up the grand stairs. She stands on the second floor landing with the Matt Douglas bedroom just across the hall. Jeanie manoeuvres her way through the White House with no guide or agent. She navigates around the house like she's been here on numerous occasions.

She walks along the central hall, through the west sitting area, turns and approaches a door; the Presidential bedroom.

Jeanie inches her way into the bedroom. It is very tidy and pristine. The furnishings are polished and surround the four-post California king sized bed. From the opened door of the Presidential bathroom, the toilet flushes.

Jeanie turns to see Agent One exiting the bathroom, zipping up his fly. He makes his way closer to her. They stand nearly toe to toe. Jeanie and Agent One seem very familiar with each other, even casual.

"Hi," Jeanie says, with a smile.

"Hi ya'," Agent One replies.

Cameron slips his Presidential parking permit along the dash of his Hummer. He hops out from the driver's side and closes the door.

He makes his way around the front of the Hummer and approaches Ferris and Sloane standing there holding hands. Cameron looks at them then oddly into the near distance.

"You wanna go here?" Cameron asks.

"We have nothing to wear," Sloane says.

"So?" Ferris says, as he pulls out his wallet and flashes his Presidential credit card.

"C'mon, Ferris. We've had enough fun for the day. Can we go back now," Cameron says.

Taking Sloane by the hand, Ferris leads them through the filled parking lot toward their destination.

 _"Today's a good day for Cam. He actually told his current wife off. He never did that with his other wives. He's getting pretty good at this marriage thing. I figure by the time he makes it to wife five or six, he'll have it down to a science. Now me on the other hand, I told you I was going to marry Sloane. Didn't I? Sure we've had our ups and downs, what marriage hasn't? I work too much and she has too many charities. What's the difference? They're both addictions."_

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron approach the main entrance. The background noise begins to filter in. The sounds of playful laughter, joyous screams and yelling and the constant sounds of water fill the air.

The water park sprawls out over ten acres. There are four separate towers standing in each of the park's corners. Each of the steps lead up the towers cresting at the top. The various water tubes and tunnels send the visitors downward into large pools of cool water.

The inner area of the water park is filled with a variety of aquatic attractions and play areas. There is even a wave generated attraction, _Sand and Surf._

The water park's gift shop is open sided resembling more like a large gazebo. Ferris, Sloane and Cameron step out from the gift shop with their purchased swimsuits in hand.

Ferris and Sloane give each other a quick kiss before Sloane turns and heads toward the nearby women's dressing rooms and lockers.

Ferris and Cameron head off in the opposite direction toward the men's dressing rooms and lockers.

Ferris begins humming a tune, a familiar tune. Cameron glances at Ferris. Cameron knows that tune as it begins running through his head.

The water park's men's dressing room is lined to one side with a bay of lockers. A row of dressing room stalls, ten in all, lines the opposite wall with a row of sinks and toilet stalls lining the opposing walls. All but two of the dressing room stalls are occupied.

Ferris continues to hum the familiar tune as they peek under the closed dressing room stall doors and find two vacant. Ferris and Cameron enter their own dressing room stalls.

Ten pairs of feet are seen under the doors of the dressing room stalls. Some men are getting dressed. Some men, as well as Ferris and Cameron, are getting undressed and into their swimming suits.

Ferris' humming grows louder until bursting into song. Cameron as well as the other men in the stalls oblige Ferris and eventually join in.

Under the boardwalk,

Down by the sea, yeah.

On a blanket with my baby,

Is where I'll be.

Under the boardwalk.

Out of the sun.

Under the boardwalk.

We'll be havin' some fun.

Under the boardwalk.

People walkin' above.

Under the boardwalk.

We'll be falling in love.

All together now-

Under the boardwalk. Boardwalk!

Ferris sings solo again then is accompanied by Cameron and the other men.

From the park you hear the happy sound of a carousel.  
Mmm, you can almost taste the hot dogs and French fries they sell.  
Under the boardwalk,

Down by the sea, yeah.  
On a blanket with my baby,

Is where I'll be.

Under the boardwalk.

Out of the sun.

Under the boardwalk.

We'll be havin' some fun.

Under the boardwalk.

People walkin' above.

Under the boardwalk.

We'll be falling in love.

All together now-

Under the boardwalk. Boardwalk!

One by one, the doors of the dressing stalls open. The men step out and glance at each other as if nothing had happened. Half of them are fully dressed. Ferris, Cameron and a half dozen wear their swimming suits.

Ferris wears an American flag pair of swimming trunks similar to Apollo Creed's boxing trunks. Cameron wears a pair of swimming trunks with images of the motion picture's main character, _Ted_.

Casually, they nod at each other. The dressed men head off toward the exit.

Ferris, Cameron and the other men approach the bay of lockers and stow their clothing inside. They each remove their own locker keys and secure them inside of wherever they can inside of their swimming suits.

Ferris, Cameron and the other men head toward the opened doorway leading into the water park. As they exit, all together now-

Under the boardwalk. Boardwalk!

~ 9 ~

The northeast corner of the water park is consumed by the aquatic attraction, _Avalanche,_ a five story tower with six winding water slides.

The visitors make their way down the slides on individual sleds. The attraction's effect is to ride an avalanche; fast and dangerous.

Safely spaced out from each other, Sloane, Ferris then Cameron make their way down the water slide riding their own sleds.

Sloane is the first to splash into the _Avalanche's_ large lagoon at the bottom of the attraction. Ferris is next into the water closely followed by Cameron.

They smile at each other as they collect their sleds and wade through the lagoon. They return their sleds to the end of the line where the next wave of visitors collect them and begin to head up the steps of the tower.

 _Sand and Surf_ is shadowed by another tower and aquatic attraction in the background. The wave generated attraction fills up most of the northwest corner of the water park.

Beach bunnies lay along the sandy shores of the beach sunning themselves. Among them, Sloane gathers up the sun wearing a small, yet age appropriate, bikini. Coming out of the water, Ferris and Cameron carry their surfboards, just having completed a surf run.

Cameron gawks at the beach bunnies as he and Ferris approach Sloane lying along the beach. Ferris nudges Cameron in the ribs. Cameron smirks.

 _"What happens in D.C., stays in D.C.."_

Ferris and Cameron stick their surfboards into the sand then plops down on their towels on opposite sides of Sloane. They resume their conversation that they had begun before mounting their surfboards and beginning their wave run.

"So, let me get this straight," Cameron says. "If the ARPA and the BMDO disagree with the DFAS, then the DCAA gets involved?"

"Yes, but since they are all under the DOD, the ARPA, BMDO and the DFAS have to report to the DISA and the DLA."

"What about the DEA, FBI, CIA and the USMS?"

"They report to the DOJ, they aren't apart of the DOD."

"But the USAF, USMA and the USN are?"

"Are what?"

"Part of the DOJ."

"No. The USN, USMC and the USAF are under the DOD not the DOJ."

"BFD," Sloane says.

Ferris sits on a collapsible seat inside of a large vertical water tank. The aquatic attraction, _Dunk-a-Skunk_ , has a line of teen aged visitors ready to hurls their filled water balloons at the bulls-eye target.

One teen steps to the line and throws his water balloon. It splashes and breaks, just missing the target. Another teen steps forward and throws her water balloon at the target. It is closer than the previous balloon but falls short of sinking Ferris.

Three people down in line stands Cameron. He clutches onto his filled water balloon waiting for his turn. He slightly cuts in line and whispers into the ear of the next person standing in the front of the line.

"You know who that is, don't you?" Cameron asks.

The middle aged man shakes his head.

"That's President Bueller!"

The man's eyes widen.

"Yes, you have a chance to sink the President."

With a determined grin, the man steps forward and hurls his filled water balloon. It hits the target. The collapsible seat under Ferris gives way sending him into the watery bottom of the tank. People all around clap and cheer.

The seat is reset. Ferris climbs back on and waves at the waiting line of people. _Bring it on,_ Ferris seems to be indicating.

One by one, the people and teens step forward and throw their filled water balloons at the target; some are successful as other are not. Each time, the seat is reset and Ferris climbs back on.

Cameron steps toward the front of the line. Mysteriously, almost magically, Cameron has an armful of filled water balloons.

He throws each of the water balloons at the target. Ferris splashes into the watery tank below; again, and again, and again, and again.

By the fifth time his best friend has sunk him, Ferris climbs out of the water of the tank and scowls toward Cameron. This time, Ferris does not see him. Instead, Ferris sees Sloane standing at the front of the line with Cameron holding nearly a dozen filled water balloons for her. Being the First Lady has its perks, cutting in line.

Sloane and Cameron have a mischievous look about them. Sloane takes her first filled water balloon and lets it fly.

A large pirate ship attraction, _Jolly Roger,_ rests in the center of a deep lagoon. Water is all around the beached vessel with only one wide gangplank leading up onto the main deck from the beach. Tropical trees line the surrounding sand with beach bunnies sunning themselves and families taking a moment to grab a bit to eat.

In total character, Pirate Captain Bueller suddenly appears from the tropical tree line. He waves his foam sword into the air. He has a band of misfit pirates, teens and visitors of the water park, behind him waving similar foam swords.

"Arrrg!" Captain Ferris shouts at the main deck of the pirate ship attraction.

"Arrrg, you're self!" Pirate Captain Frye shouts from the railing of the main deck of the ship. Captain Frye turns and barks toward his miss-mash crew of similar visitor and teen pirates. "Bring the wench on deck!" he orders.

Clutching onto their foam swords, a pair of pirates bring Sloane up on deck. She wears a thin cover-up over her bikini not looking too much like a wench.

The pirates thrust Sloane into Captain Frye's arms. He evilly laughs over the railing of the main deck, taunting his rival pirate captain.

Captain Bueller and his pirates charge up the gangplank and make their way onto the main deck. Captain Bueller and Captain Frye scowl at each other as they stand toe to toe.

"At last, Captain Frye," Captain Bueller growls. "We meet again for the first time. It will be a pleasure to see the sharks feeding from thou's bones."

"The pleasure will be mine when thou walks thy plank, sinking to a watery grave," Captain Frye snarls back.

"Arrrrg!"

"GGrrrrrr!"

"Captain Frye," Sloane says, in character. "Please save me from thy evil captain. If thou wins, thou may have thee."

Captain Frye gently pushes Sloane aside and stands in front of her in a protective stance.

Captain Bueller is the first to attack. He lunges forward swinging his foam sword. Captain Frye counters the blows with his own foam sword. All about the main deck, the opposing pirates begin to exchange sword blows.

 _"This day is getting weirder as it goes along. What's up with this? Sloane cheering Cam on? Next thing you know they'll be sleeping together."_ Ferris pauses. _"What the heck. He_ _is_ _my best friend."_

Captain Bueller sweeps his foot and sends Captain Frye reeling to the deck. Sitting on his backside, Captain Frye fends off Captain Bueller's attack.

Seeing that Captain Frye is temporarily defeated, Captain Bueller makes his way toward the wench and takes her in his arm, still waving his sword with his other hand. Sloane whispers into Ferris' ear.

"Let the Wookie win."

There is an odd look on Ferris' face.

 _"Maybe they already are..."_

Captain Frye springs to his feet and charges toward Captain Bueller and the wench.

The rival pirate captains exchange sword blows as they maneuver around the main deck of the ship. The deck is littered with opposing pirates; all defeated and lay pretend dead. Captain Bueller and Captain Frye are the only two remaining.

With a powerful blow, Captain Frye disarms Captain Bueller. Taking the tip of his foam sword, Captain Frye presses it again Captain Bueller's throat.

"Mercy?" Captain Frye bellows.

"Mercy is for the weak," Captain Bueller snarls back.

The wench rushes to Captain Frye's side and gives him a hug.

"Captain Frye, you've saved me," she says.

 _Ferris looks away from them and raises an eyebrow._

Captain Frye lowers his sword and waves it toward Captain Bueller. He motions the defeated pirate captain to the opposite side railing of the deck of the ship.

The main deck comes to life. All of the slain pirates hop to their feet and surround Captain Frye from behind. They begin to chant as Captain Bueller steps out onto the plank.

"Does thee have any last words?" Captain Frye loudly asks.

"Thee regrets only having one life to give to thee's country and that thee will never see thy homeland again." Captain Bueller takes a deep to continue his longwinded farewell speech. "Thee regrets that thee-"

"Shut-up and jump in," Cameron interrupts and says, out of character, pointing the tip of his foam sword at Ferris.

Captain Bueller makes his way to the end of the plank. He turns and proudly faces Captain Frye and the wench. Captain Bueller falls backwards and vanishes from sight. A moment later, a splash is heard below.

Captain Frye, the wench and the other pirates make their way to the side railing of the main deck. Looking over the side into the lagoon, there is no trace of defeated pirate captain.

Soaking wet, Captain Bueller scampers up the gangplank on the other side of the ship. He darts across the main deck heading toward Captain Frye, Sloane and the pirates, all with their backs toward him.

 _"All's fair in love and war, right?"_

A moment too late, Captain Frye and the wench turn to see Captain Bueller charging toward them. Captain Bueller extends out his arms, wrapping them around the two.

Sloane screams as Ferris forces them over the side of the ship. The pirates on deck look over the side to see the three splashing into the lagoon below.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron splash each other as they swim toward the nearest beach. One by one, they find the bottom of the lagoon and begin wading toward the sand.

Cameron splashes one last time in Ferris' direction. He catches up with Ferris and slightly shoves him. Cameron is quit miffed.

"You really shouldn't've pushed her over the side like that," Cameron says, in a scolding tone. "Sloane being, _in that way_."

Ferris sharply turns.

"What way? Wet?"

The three of them stand on the beach at the edge of the lagoon.

Sloane looks at Cameron.

Cameron looks at Ferris.

Ferris looks at Sloane.

Sloane looks at Ferris.

Ferris looks at Cameron.

Cameron looks at Sloane, then at Ferris then turns away.

 _"Here's where Ferris goes berserk."_

Ferris is stunned for a long moment. Even begins to slightly hyperventilate. Ferris' eyes widen then he lets out a long and painful yell. The yell is heard all across the water park-

Birds are startled and fly away from the branches of the tropical trees-

Throughout the kiddy and wading pool, children run for their lives toward their parents-

At the tops of each of the water park's slides, tunnels and towers, tourists hear the yell throughout the park-

Sunbathing couples turn toward each other then turn and follow Ferris' yell with their eyes in his direction-

Ferris' yell is heard across the Potomac River and then-

Throughout the Washington Monument-

Throughout the Lincoln Memorial-

The yell ripples the surface of the Reflecting Pool-

Sitting on the end of Ferris' Presidential bed, Jeanie and Agent One tilt their heads and look at each other; they seem to hear Ferris' yell. Across the room, the large screen television continues to roll through the afternoon's broadcast-

Ferris runs out of breath, his yelling subsides. With eyes wide open and almost pale in color, he looks at Cameron then looks at Sloane.

Ferris begins to fall backward. Cameron and Sloane catch him in their arms.

Jack and several of his volunteers scurry about his command post in the middle of the convention center. There seems to be some kind of developing story going on.

Jack directs one of his volunteers seated at his computer monitor and keyboard to enlarge the broadcast. In a matter of moments, the S-M-N-B-C's news anchor appears on one of the many big screen televisions hanging from the rafters.

The news anchor looks into the primary camera and continues his report.

"Good-afternoon. I'm Brock Jennings and thank-you for tuning into S-M-N-B-C. At the top of the news, the latest polls are just in. Presidential Hopeful Jack Taylor is increasing his lead over President Bueller by nine points." Jack and his army of volunteers cheer. "Just in, as if President Bueller didn't have enough to worry about. It has just been revealed that our own S-M-N-B-C's Jeanie Volbeck is in fact, Jeanie Bueller; the President's sister. She had to keep her mother's maiden name to keep her identity a secret. S-M-N-B-C has obtained exclusive footage of Jeanie "Volbeck" Bueller."

The news anchor disappears from the primary television and is replaced with footage Deek secretly shot inside of the Roosevelt Room of the White House. Jeanie's image fills the television screen.

"I didn't know news anchors were in the practice of calling Presidents by their first names," Jack says.

Jeanie whips her head around.

"He's not the President, he's my brother!"

Jack and Deek's jaws drop. Jeanie turns and makes her way across the room and approaches the wet bar. The bar was added to the Roosevelt Room during the James Marshall Administration. Jeanie pours herself a drink then turns toward Jack.

"I was born Jeanie Bueller, Ferris' younger sister. I took my mother's maiden name for awhile then got married. I'm Mrs. Volbeck. I didn't want anyone to know that Ferris, the President, was my brother."

"Were you afraid for your life?" Jack asks.

"No. I was afraid that no one would take me seriously being Ferris' sister. Always in his shadow."

Jeanie and Agent One sit on the end of Ferris' Presidential bed. She reaches for the remote control and turns off the television. Jeanie is silent as oddly, Agent One tenderly takes her hand.

"What are you going to do?" Agent One softly asks.

"I...I don't know," Jeanie says, near catatonic. She stares blankly forward at the darkened television.

"Jeanie?" Agent One asks. "Jeanie, are you alright?"

"Ferris," Sloane's voice says. "Ferris, can you hear me?" Sloane pauses. "Ferris, blink if you can understand me..."

~ 10 ~

Cameron appears from inside of one of the many caves of another of the water park's attractions. The attraction has a jungle feeling about it with several natural looking water slides around the numerous waterfalls, caves and glades of tropical trees throughout.

Sloane sits next to Ferris under a tree, shaded from the afternoon sun. Sloane holds onto Ferris' hand as the President continues to blankly stare forward.

"Ferris," Sloane lovingly says. "Ferris, are you alright?" Sloane turns toward Cameron. "This isn't working, Cam. We need to try something else..."

Sloane and Cameron have moved Ferris to the top of the water park's jungle attraction. It's a multi-level waterfall with several plateaus.

A light waterfall splashes the shoulders and back of the President. He sits there on the edge looking out toward the mazes of caves and tree tops below. Far below his dangling feet is the waterfall's lagoon.

Sloane remains at Ferris' side clutching onto his hand. She is obviously unsettled on how Ferris is taking the news about her condition.

Cameron walks along the sandy beach of the lagoon, slightly glancing upward. Ferris and Sloane appear sitting on the plateau above with the lagoon below. The gentle waterfall still splashes across Ferris' shoulders and back. Cameron turns.

 _"This may very well be for real. I think Ferris has finally crashed-out. High school was fun but I don't think I could've made it without Ferris. He was right. We saw a lot of each other through the summer, mostly on weekends and at night. He got a job in his father's mail room and I got a job as a garbage man. What? I didn't have any real high expectations back then. Neither one of us saw too much of Sloane that summer. Her parents were getting a divorce."_ Cameron turns and looks up at Ferris and Sloane. He shakes his head.

 _"After the summer, that_ _was_ _really about it. Sloane had one more year of high school left. One spring break, Ferris came out to see me. I was in my first year of med-school. I still didn't know what I wanted to do. Ferris was unhappy in his father's mail room so on a dare, I told him to enroll. Yeah, you guessed it. He got into Harvard, no surprise. Soon after that is when I met my first wife. What was I thinking? She was a twisted individual. Ferris and Sloane drifted apart. He thought Sloane still being in high school wouldn't make a difference. It did."_ Cameron makes his way along the far side of the lagoon.

 _"After Harvard, Ferris totally skipped the work force, bastard. He ran for mayor in a small suburb in Illinois. He held that office for two years then ran for governor. Yep, he got that, too. Now it gets interesting. He was supposed to run for Vice President but before you know what happened? The candidate's popularity dropped and he decided to run for Vice President and Ferris ran for the top spot."_ Cameron glances upward toward Ferris and Sloane. They haven't moved an inch.

 _"I graduated med-school and wife number three. I was getting pretty good at being a temp-husband. Med-school was pretty much a horrific extension of high school. The biggest difference was that the bullies were better dressed in med-school."_

"Ferris?" Sloane asks. She squeezes Ferris' hand. Sloane looks down and sees Cameron looking up at them.

 _"Wow, what a day to drop the news on him. I guess I should've waited until after the election. If you haven't picked up on it yet, Sloane's pregnant. I don't know what will be tougher for Ferris to handle. Knowing he's going to be a father or knowing that I'm Sloane's doctor."_ Cameron raises his eyebrow. _"Ferris will be a great dad. I wish he could've been_ _my_ _dad."_ Cameron chuckles. _"Ferris and Sloane haven't heard anything yet. I kept something from them."_ Cameron pauses. _"I think they're going to have twins. Can you imagine that? Twin Ferris Buellers?"_

"Ferris, can you hear me?" Sloane asks.

Cameron turns and cups his hands around his mouth.

"Ferris!" Cameron shouts. "Snap out of it, buddy!"

Ferris blinks his eyes. He slowly turns to see Sloane's smiling face looking back at him. Ferris turns and looks downward. Cameron remains standing on the beach along the edge of the lagoon.

Ferris' weight begins to shift. Sloane reaches out to hold onto Ferris' shoulders a moment too late.

Ferris falls from the waterfall and plateau and splashes into the lagoon below. He disappears from the surface. Only his sinking image is seen below the water.

Sloane panics. She slides herself over the edge and freefalls from the plateau. Sloane splashes into the lagoon at a safe distance away from Ferris so is not to collide into him.

Cameron trudges forward and wades into the lagoon. He dog-paddles further outward until reaching Sloane. Cameron and Sloane take a deep breath and dive under the water.

They reach Ferris' motionless body and take him under the arms. Cameron and Sloane reach the surface of the lagoon and drag Ferris toward the beach. They pull him onto the sand and lay him on his back. Ferris remains motionless.

"Ferris! Ferris, wake-up!" Cameron shouts.

"Ferris!" Sloane tearfully says.

"Try mouth-to-mouth."

"I don't know mouth-to-mouth! _You're_ the doctor!"

"I'm not _that_ kind of doctor."

"What's the difference?"

" _What's the difference?"_

"Ferris! Ferris, wake-up!" Cameron slaps at Ferris' face several times.

Ferris bats his eyes then looks up to see Cameron hovering over him. A devilish smile rolls across Ferris' lips.

"What?" Cameron blurts out. "What, are you kidding?"

"Cameron Frye you're my hero," Ferris playfully says.

"Oh, you tool!"

"I had you going there."

"That wasn't funny, Ferris," Sloane scolding says.

Cameron quickly takes Ferris by the arm, pulls him to his feet then shoves him back into the lagoon.

Ferris manages to get to his feet and lunges for Cameron and Sloane. He pulls them both into the lagoon. A splashing water fight ensues.

After a few moments of aquatic banter, Ferris approaches Sloane, both wading waist high in the lagoon. Cameron smiles at the couple. They tenderly face each other. Ferris lovingly places his hand on Sloane's stomach.

"You're gonna be a mom," Ferris says.

"You're going to be a dad," Sloane replies.

"Yeah." Ferris smiles.

 _"I'm gonna be a dad..."_

Agent One and Jeanie walk alongside each other through the White House's West Colonnade. They take a sharp left turn and pass by the row of windows of the Cabinet Room.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeanie asks.

"If anybody knows anything, she does," Agent One says.

"Why would she tell you?"

Agent One halts and turns toward Jeanie. He holds her hands and gulps.

"Before we hooked up, before the police station, Simone and I dated for a while. Nothing serious. Then I met you I knew there was no one else for me."

Jeanie looks at Agent One. She looks at her husband. Jeanie smiles.

"Oh, Garth." Jeanie pauses. "Let's see what she has to say."

Jeanie and Agent One, Garth Volbeck, kiss. He turns and leads her a few steps to the exterior door of the President's Secretary's Office. Agent One turns the door knob.

Jeanie and Agent One enter the office. Simone is standing at her desk straightening a few files. She's done for the day and getting ready to leave.

Simone turns to see Jeanie and Agent One standing there looking oddly at her. Simone awkwardly smiles.

"Agent," she nervously says.

"Simone, I told her about us."

Simone quickly turns toward Jeanie.

"I was nothing serious. We just dated a few times in high school. Before Garth met you."

"Simone, it's alright. Really." Jeanie steps forward and becomes frightenly serious. "Where's my brother?"

Simone looks at Jeanie then at Agent One then back at Jeanie.

"I got a call from the V.P. about an hour ago and..."

Right next door to the President's Secretary's Office is the Oval Office. Simone's muffled voice can be heard from the other room; she's spilling her guts to Jeanie and Agent One.

"Thank-you, Simone," Jeanie says, with a tender smile.

"No problem whatsoever," Simone says bubbly.

Jeanie and Agent One exit Simone's office and head down the short hallway passed the Roosevelt Room. Jeanie reaches into her pocket and retrieves her cell phone. She quickly dials a number.

"Who are you calling?" Agent One asks.

"I'm calling in the troops." Jeanie pauses as she waits for the party on the other end answer. "Jack? It's Jeanie. He's on his way here now. How soon can you get here?" She pauses for Jack's answer. "I know I have the news van. I don't care how you get here. Take a taxi! Just get here!" Jeanie hangs up her cell phone.

"Now what do we do?" Agent One asks.

"We wait..."

The gas station and convenience store sits just off of Rhode Island Avenue. Cameron heads to the side of the building and disappears inside of the men's restroom.

The station attendant is also the owner of the gas station and convenience store. To cut down on labor costs, he is the only employee manning the pumps as well as the counter inside.

Ferris and Sloane remain seated in the backseat of Cameron's Hummer. With the rear windows rolled down, the attendant catches a glimpse of them.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?" Ferris asks, pressing his ear to Sloane's stomach. "If you can hear me, just kick. Go ahead, kick."

Sloane runs her fingers through Ferris' hair as he continues to listen for any signs of life inside of her stomach.

The attendant steps over the fueling hose filling the Hummer and makes his way toward the front. With a squeegee in hand, the familiar looking attendant begins to clean the front windshield.

Cameron exits the men's restroom and strolls over toward his Hummer. He gives his vehicle a look over before making his way toward the front passenger's door.

The attendant has finished cleaning the front windshield and makes his way toward the fueling hose and pump. He secures the gas cap and returns the pump to its cradle.

Seeing the total amount, $82.15, Cameron reaches for his wallet and pulls out a one hundred dollar bill. He hands it to the attendant then turns.

 _"I'll write it off as a business expense."_

"Keep the change," Cameron says, to the attendant.

"Thank-you. You're a very generous individual. Come back anytime," the attendant and business owner says.

Rhode Island Avenue appears to be blocked by a detour of sorts. Logan Circle is a historical monument with several streets and avenues leading into it. A statue of John A. Logan rests in the direct center of the park-like area.

Cameron stops at the crosswalk of the circular intersection and takes a right. He continues along the curved street planning on catching the far side of the continuation of Rhode Island Avenue.

Suddenly making its way onto Logan Circle is a Toyota Prius, an Uber. The driver of the Prius literally cuts Hummer off. Cameron will have to complete the entire loop and attempt to get back on Rhode Island Avenue again.

Cameron turns and scowls at the Uber's driver. He's snarls back, not giving way to the larger vehicle. Due to increasing traffic, the Prius is also forced to complete the entire loop. Cameron looks into the backseat of the Prius; it's Presidential Hopeful Jack Taylor.

Jack turns and looks at the Hummer's driver. He is in different social circles from the OB/GYN doctor and doesn't know him. Just the same, Cameron and Jack scowl at each other. They both appear to be heading in the same direction.

In opposite directions, Ferris and Sloane lay in the backseat of the Hummer. From the backseat of the Prius Uber, Jack sees a Hummer's empty backseat.

"Ferris, what are you doing?" Cameron asks, looking into the front windshield's rearview mirror.

"It's Jack."

"So? I thought you weren't afraid of that guy."

"I'm not. I just don't want him to know where we're going."

Cameron and Jack glare at each other again. For Jack, there's something familiar about the man in the Hummer.

"I think you're a little late for that, Ferris," Cameron says.

Jack is increasingly curious. It appears that the driver of the Hummer is speaking to someone.

Cameron nods and attempts his best smile. He motions to his empty cell phone cradle on his dashboard, pretending to talk to it.

The Hummer and the Prius and nearly completed the entire loop. The Hummer attempts to veer off in the right lane to catch the next street. The Prius follows suit.

The Prius takes a sharp right, leading down P Street. The Hummer continues forward until turning right, catching the continuation of Rhode Island Avenue.

The street and the avenue are diagonally parallel, heading off in slightly different directions. Each of the vehicles will have to compensate soon; soon to reach their common destination.

Cameron drives his Hummer along 15th Street, now it's just a straight shot to Pennsylvania Avenue. The soft-top is in place with the windows rolled up. Cameron looks into his windshield's rearview mirror.

Ferris and Sloane sit in the middle backseat of the Hummer, cuddling and almost pawing at each other.

"Mr. Bueller," Sloane says.

"Mrs. Bueller," Ferris says, as he tenderly places his hand on Sloane's stomach. "Baby Bueller."

Cameron shifts his eyes from Ferris and Sloane in the backseat to directly into the rearview mirror.

 _"Does that just make you wanna puke or what?"_

Cameron continues to drive along the street passing by several clusters of official looking buildings and small grassy parks.

Ferris kisses Sloane on the cheek.

 _"It really doesn't bother me too much if Cam has seen Sloane's... I don't want anybody to see Sloane's... But if someone has to it might as well be Cam._ " Ferris moves his fingers in a probing manner. _"By the way, it wouldn't have bothered me if Cam gave me mouth-to-mouth, not in a weird way. It would be like kissing your brother. Who wants to do that?"_ Ferris pauses. _"Well, besides you?"_

"It's getting late, Ferris," Cameron says."Want do you want to do?"

"You're asking me, Cam?"

"Well, yeah. It's too late to go back to work. I can't go home. I'm pretty much screwed all the way around."

"Alright, Cam. Let's swing by the house. We have to pick up something."

"Then what?"

"There's one more thing I have planned today."

 _Ferris smiles._

~ 11 ~

"What are we doing here, Ferris?" Cameron asks, as he pulls in through the valet parking of the Hotel Washington.

"A pit stop, Cam," Ferris says, from the backseat.

In colonial-style costumes, a pair of valet attendants opens the doors of Cameron's Hummer.

Ferris and Sloane step out from the back as Cameron exits his Hummer from behind the wheel.

One of the attendants seems to recognize the President. Ferris smiles at him.

"Don't park it too far, we won't be long."

The valet attendant looks at the President, then at the First Lady, then at Cameron; the third party. He thinks to himself, _"We don't rent rooms by the hour. But then again, it_ _is_ _the President."_

"Sir," the attendant says.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron enter the lobby of the Hotel Washington. They are barely noticed as they make their way toward the restrooms down the hall.

Ferris takes Sloane by the hand. He looks around to see if anyone is watching; no one is. Ferris pulls Sloane into the men's restroom with Cameron nervously following behind.

Ferris nearly drags Sloane into the last stall of the men's restroom. Cameron awkwardly stands at the opened stall door.

"Get it here," Ferris commands.

Cameron reluctantly enters the stall. Ferris locks the stall door, turns and kneels over the toilet. Sloane and Cameron oddly look at each other.

Ferris runs his fingers along the bottom row of tile along the wall below the toilet. He looks up and smiles.

 _"Benjamin Gates taught me this."_

Ferris finds what he is looking for; a secret button. He presses the square tile. The wall of the last stall of the men's restroom opens and reveals a hidden tunnel.

Ferris takes Sloane by the hand and leads her inside. Cameron reluctantly follows. From inside of the tunnel, Ferris reaches up and closes the hidden door. Shadows and darkness fill the tunnel.

"Hey, Ferris?"

"Yeah, Cam?"

"Is this how Marilyn got in?"

"Yeah, Cam. This is how Marilyn got in."

"No, I don't have an appointment," Jack barks at the agent manning the Northwest Appointment Gate. "Tell the agent in charge that Jack Taylor is here to see him on his request."

"You know the agent in charge?"

"Yes."

"That's funny. He's never mentioned you." Jack curiously looks at him. "We have poker nights on Thursday." With that, the guard shack's phone rings.

The uniformed agent turns and steps into the guard shack. He answers the telephone, still looking at Jack in the backseat of the Prius Uber. The driver is becoming more uneasy.

The agent looks up to the second floor of the backside of the West Wing. Standing in the window, Agent One holds his cell phone to his ear. Jeanie stands next to him.

"We're expecting him," Agent One says.

"Yes, Sir."

The agent presses the release button as the gates open. The Uber driver shakes as he drives his Prius passed the guard shack and onto the Presidential property; in the distance is the White House. The driver has never been here before.

Jeanie and Agent One stand in the center of the Central Hall of the residence wing of the White House. From this vantage point, they can see all doorways leading into and out of the various rooms of the residence; so they think.

The walled bookshelf of the Lincoln Sitting Room opens. Ferris, Sloane and Cameron step out from the hidden elevator. Ferris turns and closes the secret door, returning the walled bookshelf to its proper position.

Ferris leads Sloane and Cameron out of the Lincoln Sitting Room out into the East Sitting Hall. Ferris peers around the corner and sees Jeanie and Agent One standing in the Center Hall.

Jeanie turns to catch a glimpse of Ferris, Sloane and Cameron dashing across the floor. They disappear from sight. Jeanie pulls at Agent One's sleeve and runs down the hall after Ferris.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron run through the Queen's Sitting Room then enter the Queen's Bedroom. Moments later, Jeanie and Agent One enter the Queen's Sitting Room; there is no trace of Ferris. The Keystone Cop chase begins.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron run through the Stair Landing as Jeanie and Agent One exit the Queen's Bedroom-

Jeanie and Agent One run through the Stair Landing as Ferris, Sloane and Cameron run across the floor of the Treaty Room-

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron quickly enter the Yellow Oval Room from a side door and head directly toward the central door leading back out into the hall-

Jeanie and Agent One enter the Yellow Oval Room from the side door-

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron dash across the Central Hall and enter the West Room-

Jeanie and Agent One exit the Yellow Oval Room and make their way back into the Central Hall. Looking around, Jeanie sees only a few remaining doors and rooms Ferris can be hiding in. Jeanie and Agent One duck back into the Yellow Oval Room-

From the cracked open door of the President's Dining Room, Ferris peers out into the West Sitting Hall. The coast is clear-

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron dart across the West Sitting Hall and enter a door at the far end-

Jeanie and Agent One tip-toe their way through the Private Sitting room just off of the Yellow Oval Room. They approach the closed door on the far side of the room and quietly open it-

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron make their way through a short hallway and enter the President's Dressing Room. They enter the dressing room from the far side. They disappear for just a moment-

Like Superman changing in a telephone booth, Ferris, Sloane and Cameron reappears from the nearside of the President's Dressing room-

Cameron has changed into a suit and necktie-

Sloane wears a black cocktail dress. Not completely formal but formal enough-

Ferris has changed into a white tuxedo shirt with black buttons, a black bowtie, tuxedo pants and matching jacket-

Ferris leads Sloane and Cameron through the short hall and approach the side door of the President's Bedroom. Ferris turns the door knob and enters the room-

"Ferris," Jeanie softly says, from around the corner.

"President Bueller," Agent One says, standing next to Jeanie.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron enter the President's Bedroom from the side door. Jeanie and Agent One spring out from around the corner.

"Ah-ha!" Jeanie exclaims.

Ferris is busted. He exchanges defeated looks with Sloane and Cameron.

"It was fun while it lasted," Cameron says.

Agent One steps forward and approaches the President.

"Come with me, Sir," Agent One says, nearly ordering the President around.

Agent One turns and heads toward the main door leading out into the West Sitting Hall.

Hand in hand, Ferris and Sloane follow Agent One with Cameron and then Jeanie bringing up the rear.

Agent One leads them through the Central Hall, through the Stair Landing then down the Grand Stairs.

The elevator door remains closed. From inside, the elevator continues its descent. It slows then settles followed by a moment of silence. The elevator door open.

Agent One is the first one out. He steps to the side and stands there as President Bueller exits the elevator and steps inside of the Rec Room.

Sloane, Cameron and Jeanie take a step forward to exit the elevator. Agent One steps forward and motions his hand out in front of them. The President will have to face his nemesis on his own.

Ferris calmly walks across the floor and approaches the couch along the far side of the room. He sees the back of the head of a familiar silhouette. The man's head turns.

"Jack," Ferris says.

"Ferris," the Presidential hopeful replies.

Jack stands from the couch, makes his way around then stands toe-to-toe with Ferris.

"I got you," Jack says, with an evil tone.

"You got nothin' " Ferris replies.

"The whole country knows you've been goofing off today when you should've been serving your country."

"But I have been serving my country," Ferris replies. "I've been showing them what's important in life. Not just for me but for them. Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness."

"You can spin this any way you want to. You're lucky you got the votes you're going to get. I'm up by nine points."

"The day's not over yet. The poles are open for a few more hours."

"Face it, Mr. President. You're time has come," Jack says. His tone drastically changes as he says in his best Riff Raff impersonation, "Say goodbye to all this... and hello... to oblivion."

"Then I guess there's only one way to solve this," Ferris says, then pauses. "Rack 'em!"

Ferris and Jack smirk at each other as they each turn and make their way over to the billiard table.

Stepping out and away from the elevator, Sloane and Cameron then Agent One and Jeanie enter the Rec Room.

They appear to have chosen sides; Sloane and Cameron stand off and behind Ferris as Jeanie and Agent One stand off and behind Jack.

Agent One casually watches as Jack racks the billiard balls on the table; standard 8-ball. He turns and approaches the elaborate audio system along the wall and flicks the _on_ switch. Familiar, however not loud music begins to play and fill the Rec Room.

Agent One then approaches the side of the billiard table. He reaches into his pants pocket and removes a President Russell P. Kramer one dollar coin.

"Call it," Agent One says, as he flips the coin into the air.

"Kramer," Ferris says.

The coin drops onto the billiard table; Kramer it is.

Ferris takes his custom cue in hand, rounds the end of the table and lines up his shot to break.

 _"Jack's not like Jean-Luc. I can't coddle him. Jack really knows how to play."_ Ferris smiles. _"But then again. Have you ever seen Paul Newman in The Hustler?"_

Ferris breaks, two solids are sunk as the remaining balls scatter across the table. Ferris takes another shot and sinks another. He rounds the table to line up another shot. He shoots. The ball just bounces off the corner of the pocket.

In the background, the audio system continues to play. The ongoing song fades followed by a moment of silence. The introduction of Warren Zevon's, _Werewolves of London_ , begins.

Jack walks around the billiard table and lines up his shot. He sinks his stripped ball; then another, then another. Jack lines up another stripped ball and shoots. It bounces off the rail and misses the pocket. It's Ferris' turn.

Ferris lines up his shot and shoots. He sinks another of his solids. He rounds the table and shoots again. This time he misses.

Jack surveys the table. He's going to have to make up some ground. Jack lines up his shot. He sinks another of his stripped balls and lines up his next, then his next. He and Ferris are now even. Jack lines up his shot, this time he misses.

Ferris rounds the side of the table and lines up his shot. Feeling quit confident, he shoots with one hand. He sinks his solid. The music continues to play.

Ferris shuffles around the table, in time with the music. He leans over and lines up another shot. He sinks it.

Ferris spins his billiard cue as if it were a martial art bo-staff as he makes his way around the table.

Ah, ooh, Werewolves of London.  
I saw a werewolf drinking a Pina Colada at Trader Vic's.

Ferris leans over and lines up his shot. He sinks another one of his solids.

And his hair was perfect.

Remaining on the billiard table is the 8-ball and one stripped ball. Ferris makes his way around the table and lines up his shot and shoots.

 _Ferris smiles._

The elevator door hums to a stop then opens. Agent One turns to see one of his junior agents entering the Rec Room.

"Mr. President," he nervously says. "They're ready for you."

Ferris and Jack stand facing each other. The billiard table is just out of view. Did Ferris sink the 8-ball? Does Jack have two more shots? Ferris turns.

 _""Fatti maschii parole femine". Strong deeds. Gentle words. Maryland's motto. I like it. I never really cared for Washington's motto. "Eh too, eh Brut'e.""_

The main rotor and tail rotor of Marine One continues the whirl around. The Presidential helicopter rests on the South Lawn of the White House, waiting for the President.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron exit the White House. Agent One leads them across the South Lawn as the pilot of the helicopter opens the side door and lowers the steps.

Agent One remains standing on the lawn as Ferris, Sloane and Cameron make their way up the steps. Sloane and Cameron are the first ones in.

At the top landing, just about to enter Marine One, Ferris turns and shouts at Jeanie and Jack.

"C'mon, guys! Wanna go for a ride?"

Jeanie and Jack dart across the South Lawn, tramp up the lowered steps and climb inside Marine One. The lowered steps and door closes behind them.

Jeanie and Jack find their seats across from Ferris, Sloane and Cameron. Just as Marine One powers up and lifts off, Ferris grins and nods at Agent One.

Agent One picks up the phone and dials the pilot in the cockpit.

"Yeah, the President wants to, _do the thing..."_

 _Ferris smiles._

 _"What? I told you President James Sawyer and I was friends. Remember? Golf on Thursday..."_

~ 12 ~

Marine One hovers for a moment before setting down on the closed off intersection of Independence Avenue Southeast, Pennsylvania Avenue Southeast and 2nd Street Southeast. All traffic has been blocked off.

Running the length of Pennsylvania Avenue are countless floats, marching bands, activist groups, Veterans, law enforcement, firefighters, fire engines and every other group you could imagine to occupy a historical parade.

Other groups of ground teams cling onto their tethers as their balloons fly above them. A few of the floating balloons are Charlie Brown, Spiderman, Sponge Bob, Shrek, Barney the Dinosaur, Pikachu and Kermit the Frog.

Independence Avenue is lined on opposite sides of the sidewalks with thousands of people awaiting the parade.

A staging area has been set up on a small section of grass just outside the Library of Congress off of Independence Avenue.

Deek has his shoulder camera in place, shooting the live feed back to S-M-N-B-C studios. The side door of Marine One opens and lowers.

President Ferris Bueller, the First Lady, Agent One, Jeanie Volbeck, Presidential Hopeful Jack Taylor and some other guy departs the Presidential helicopter.

Ferris waves to the assembled people waiting for the parade to commence as he takes Sloane by the hand. He leads the group over toward the staging area where the Vice President appears from the crowds. The President and Vice President shake hands.

"Thanks, Dave," Ferris says.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. President," the Vice President replies, as he takes his place at Ferris' side.

Vice President Dave Kovic motions to the staging area. His wife, Ellen Kovic, formerly First Lady Ellen Mitchell, approaches her husband and takes his hand.

The first float of the parade moves into position. Ferris and Sloane are escorted to the float by Agent One. They step up onto the float, turn and face Independence Avenue.

 _"Jack Taylor has a convention center with an army of volunteers. I have a parade!"_

The backdrop of the Presidential float is a representation of Mount Rushmore, of sorts. President Bueller as President Washington, President Douglas as President Jefferson, President Kramer as President Roosevelt and President Sawyer as President Lincoln.

Standing in the middle of the Presidential float are a half dozen ladies dressed in Colonial era corsets and petticoats. Attractive yet Presidential approved for all audiences.

Ferris and Sloane are handed their microphones. They look lovingly at each other as the Presidential float begins to move forward. The rest of the parade follows suit and follows behind east to west. Several agents walk along the float for Presidential protection. From the staging area, T. Jay Roxx cues up the music.

 _Ferris smiles and then..._

Now I've had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt like this before.

Remaining on the sidewalk of Independence Avenue standing next to Agent One, Jeanie crosses and folds her arms.

 _Jeanie scowls._

 _"Really?"_

Yes I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you.

Sloane accompanies Ferris.

'Cause I've had the time of my life,  
And I owe it all to you...

I've been waiting for so long,  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me.

The Presidential float and following parade passes by the Cannon House Office Building.

We saw the writing on the wall,  
And we felt this magical fantasy.

Ferris and Sloane sing a duet together.

Now with passion in our eyes,  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly.  
So we take each other's hand,  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency.

Agent One leads Jeanie, Cameron and Jack along side of the Presidential float. They walk along as a side attraction. They smile and wave at the crowds lining the sidewalks as if they actually belong in the parade.

Just remember.

You're the one thing.

I can't get enough of.

The Presidential float and following parade passes by the Longworth House Office Building.

So I'll tell you something.

This could be love.

Because, I've had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt this way before.  
Yes, I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you...

Hey, Baby.

The Presidential float and following parade passes by the Botanic Garden Bartholdi Park and United States Botanic Garden on the opposite side of Independence Avenue.

With my body and soul,  
I want you more than you'll ever know.

So we'll just let it go,  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no.

Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say,  
"Stay with me tonight".

Stay with me,

And remember.  
You're the one thing.

I can't get enough of.

So I'll tell you something.

This could be love.

Because I've had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt this way before.  
Yes I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you.  
'Cause I've had the time of my life,  
And I've searched through every open door.

Yes I swear it's the truth,

And I owe it all to you...

With the National Museum of the American Indian on one side of Independence Avenue and the Voice of America Building on the opposite side, the Presidential float pauses a moment. The lyrics fade giving way to a musical interlude and a saxophone solo.

Ferris takes Sloane hand and wraps his other arm around her waist. The President and the First Lady dance to the musical interlude atop the float.

Along the side of the float, Jeanie glances at Agent One. He smiles.

Garth takes his wife by the hand and wraps his other arm around her waist. Jeanie and her husband begin dancing along to the saxophone solo.

He spins her around. Jeanie looks up at her brother atop the Presidential float. The S-M-N-B-C news anchor-report and the President of the United States smile at each other.

Ferris releases Sloane as they turn toward the front of the float and take their microphones in hand.

Now I've had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt this way before.

Never felt this way.

Yes I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you.

The Presidential float and the following parade resume motion down Independence Avenue.

I've had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt this way before.

Yes I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you.  
'Cause I've had the time of my life,  
And I've searched through every open door.  
Till I found the truth,  
And I owe it all to you...

The Presidential float and parade pauses. The sidewalks lining Independence Avenue erupt with cheers and applause. Ferris and Sloane smile and wave at the crowds.

The President and First Lady look lovingly at each other.

Jeanie and Agent One take each other by the hand.

Cameron and Jack awkwardly glance in each other's direction.

"Cam!" a voice calls out from the crowds. "Cameron Frye!"

Cameron searches the ocean of faces for the voice. He scans the crowds until seeing a familiar face. It is the warm face of his wife Dotty.

She bolts her way through the crowds until stepping off of the sidewalk onto Independence Avenue. She is stopped by a pair of agents walking along the Presidential float.

"Wait, she's with me!" Cameron declares.

Agent One intervenes.

"It's alright. Let her through," he says, in a commanding voice.

Dotty makes her way into Cameron's arms. She kisses him on the cheek.

"How come _we_ never take a day off like this, Cam?" she asks.

"Maybe we will," Cameron says, with a smirk.

A vibrating sensation catches the attention of Agent One. He reaches into his jacket pocket and retrieves his cell phone; it's ringing. Agent One answers his phone.

"Yes?" Agent One pauses. "I understand. Thank-you, Simone."

Agent slides his cell phone back inside of his jacket. He approaches the side of the Presidential float and motions toward the President.

Ferris steps to the edge of the float and leans forward to Agent One.

"Yes, Garth?"

"Ferris, the results are in..."

~ 13 ~

The Presidential float and the entire parade have stopped. Agent One steps away from Ferris. There is an odd look upon his face. Agent One returns to Jeanie's side. He takes her by the hand.

A hush falls across Independence Avenue. Cameron and Dotty look at each other then up at Ferris and Sloane remaining on the float.

Ferris turns and looks at the half a dozen Colonial dancers standing quietly along the middle of the float. The President turns and gazes out at the faces of the crowd, waiting for him to say something.

Ferris turns and looks at Jack standing next to Jeanie and Agent One along Independence Avenue. Ferris motions Jack up onto the float.

Standing side by side, Ferris whispers into Jack's ear. At first, Jack smiles, even grinning. Then Jack's expression becomes less cheerful. He leans in and whispers something back in the Ferris' ear.

Each man takes the other by the hand and raises them up into the air; a triumphant gesture. However, who's raising whose hand?

Both Ferris and Jack turn and motions for the group to accompany them up on the Presidential float. Jeanie and Agent One, Garth. Cameron and Dotty. Deek lowers his shoulder camera and joins them up on the Presidential float.

Simultaneously, Ferris and Jack step toward the forefront of the float. They look at each other for a long moment.

 _Ferris turns and smiles._

Jack slightly steps backward. He humbly concedes. Jack and Sloane join Jeanie, Agent One, Cameron, Dotty and Deek; they soon accompany the reelected President of the United States.

President Ferris Bueller takes his microphone in hand and places it into the stand in front of him. The Presidential float and parade begins to move forward.

W-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l...

I f-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l a-a-a-l-l-l-r-i-i-i-ght.

 _Ferris turns and smiles._

You know you make me wanna-

Shout!

Kick my heels up and-

Shout!

Throw my hands up and-

Shout!

Throw my head back and-

Shout!

C'mon now-

Shout!

Don't forget to say you will,  
Don't forget to say, yay, yay, yay, yay, yeah-

Say you will-

Say it right now, baby-

Say you will-

C'mon, c'mon-

Say you will-

Say that a you-u-u-u-

Say you will-

C'mon, c'mon-

The Presidential float and parade pass by the National Air and Space Museum. Pairs of police officers, construction workers and parade spectators begin to _say_ along with the song.

Say!

Say that you love me-

Say!

Say that you need me-

Say!

Say that you want me-

Say!

You wanna please me-

Say!

C'mon now-

Say!

C'mon now-

Say!

C'mon now-

Say!

The Presidential float and parade pass by the Hirshhorn Museum. Sloane and the rest of the Group begin footsteps and hand movements like the Temptations on stage doing a dance routine.

I still remember-

Shooby doo wop do wop wop wop-

When you used to be nine years old, yeah, yeah-

Shooby doo wop do wop-

I was a fool for you-

Shooby doo wop do wop wop wop-

From the bottom of my soul, yeah, yeah-

Shooby doo wop do wop-

And now that you've grown up, yeah-

Shooby doo wop do wop wop wop-

And old enough to know yeah, yeah-

Shooby doo wop do wop-

You wanna to leave me-

Shooby doo wop do wop wop wop-

You wanna to let me go-

Shooby doo wop do wop!

The Presidential float and parade pass by the Arts and Industries Building. Ferris takes the microphone, turns and approaches Sloane.

He sings to her and not to the crowds. There is a pause in the President's voice as the tempo changes; down and dirty now.

I want you to know,  
I said I want you to know right now, hey.  
You've been good to me baby,  
Better than I've been to myself, hey, hey.  
And if you ever leave me,  
I don't want nobody else hey, hey.  
I said I want you to know, hey,  
I said I want you to know right now.

Ferris quickly returns to the forefront of the Presidential float, places the microphone back into the stand and resumes singing to the crowds lining Independence Avenue. The float and parade continues to move forward.

Ferris continues to sing the lead with the Group and parade spectators continuing to shout. Cameron joins in with the third part.

You know you make me wanna-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Alright-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Alright-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

C'mon now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

C'mon now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Yeah, yeah-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Oh all right-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Oh all right-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Yeah, yeah, yeah-

Ferris pauses a moment as the Presidential float passes by the Freer Gallery of Art. Ferris continues the lead vocals as Agent One slightly steps forward and adds his part, not wanting to be left out of the song.

Now wa-a-a-a-i-t a minute.

Yeah-yeah yeah-yeah.

I f-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l a-a-a-l-l-l-r-i-i-i-ght.

Yeah-yeah yeah-yeah.

Now that I've got my woman.

Yeah-yeah yeah-yeah.

I f-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l a-a-a-l-l-l-r-i-i-i-ght.

Yeah-yeah yeah-yeah.

You been so good to me.  
You been so good to me.

Ferris pauses a moment then resumes with the up tempo. The parade goers and crowds are fully into it now; shouting and hopping in the air.

You know you make me wanna-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Lift my hands up and-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Throw my hands back and-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

C'mon now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

C'mon now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

C'mon now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

C'mon now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Take it easy-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Take it easy-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Take it easy-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Take it easy-

Shout!

In the tradition of, _Animal House,_ Ferris begins to sing softer and lower himself closer to the Presidential float. Soon he is completely crouched down.

The Group, Colonial dancers and the swarms of spectators lining Independence Avenue, participants in the parade, the various marching bands and floats follow suit.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

A little bit softer now-

Shout.

From his crouching position, Ferris begins to rise up and slowly sings louder.

The Group, Colonial dancers and the swarms of spectators lining Independence Avenue, participants in the parade, the various marching bands and floats begin rising up as well.

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Ferris takes the microphone from the stand. He sings first then thrusts the microphone into the air allowing the spectators and crowds lining Independence Avenue to respond. Ferris moves the microphone back and forth.

Hey ey, hey ya-

Hey ey, hey ya-

Hey ey, hey ya-

Hey ey, hey ya-

Hey ey, hey ya-

Hey ey, hey ya-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

A little bit louder now-

Shout!

OOoooooo-

Jump up and shout it now-

Shout!

Jump up and shout it now-

Shout!

Jump up and shout it now-

Shout!

Shout!

The Presidential float and parade stops along Independence Avenue. To one side of the street is the smaller and older United States Department of Agriculture Building. The other side of the street is the more modern and larger United States Department of Agriculture complex.

Cannons fire launching confetti into the air. Streamers fly. Thunderous applause and cheers erupt from the crowds lining Independence Avenue.

Standing at the forefront of the Presidential float, Ferris smiles and waves at the crowds. Sloane approaches him and stands to one side. Cameron shuffles toward the President and stands on his other side.

Ferris, Sloane and Cameron wave to the crowds. It has been a wonderful day off...

Marine One rests quietly on the South Lawn of the White House. The setting sun touches the horizon creating soft shadows across the Presidential residence.

Reelected President Ferris Bueller enters the Oval Office through one of the many side doors. He strolls across the floor, taking note of the furnishings and surroundings he will be occupying for another four years.

Ferris approaches the picture windows behind his desk. He looks out upon the White House grounds; it's a peaceful evening. Ferris turns and finds his seat behind his desk. He props up his feet onto the desk, leans back and clasps his fingers behind his head.

 _Ferris turns and smiles._

 _"Yep, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in awhile, you could miss it..."_

In the tradition of the original, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off,_ the ending credits roll to the right of the screen and images continue along the left of the screen.

A defeated Principal Ed Rooney reluctantly gets on a school bus and shares a gummy bear with a little girl.

That being said...

The primary setting is the Oval Office of the White House. The Presidential desk and all of the furnishings have been removed. The drum set stands where the Presidential desk had been.

The lead singer, reelected President Ferris Bueller, stands in the forefront, still wearing his bowtie and tuxedo, with the rest of the band members fanned out behind him in a Robert Palmer, _Addicted to Love_ , MTV music video appearance. All the band members wear black suits, black ties and white shirts, identical to Agent One's attire.

To Ferris' right and slightly behind is Sloane on guitar. Slightly to Sloane's right and behind is Jeanie on keyboards.

Directly behind Ferris is Jack Taylor on drums.

To Ferris' left and slightly behind is Cameron on guitar. Slightly to Cameron's left and slightly behind is Agent One on bass guitar.

Throughout the ending credits, we'll cut away to various locations where Ferris had been throughout his day off; a retrospective of his adventure. Then cut back to the Oval Office. You've watched movie ending credits before, you'll get it.

 _let the ending credits roll..._

Peter Gabriel's, _Big Time_

Oval Office;

Hi there!

I'm on my way, I'm making it.  
I've got to make it show, yeah.  
So much larger than life.  
I'm going to watch it growing.

Water Park;

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

The White House from the North Lawn;

The place where I come from, is a small town.  
They think so small,  
They use small words.  
But not me,  
I'm smarter than that.  
I worked it out.

Presidential Yacht, Sloane One, on the Chesapeake Bay;

I've been stretching my mouth,  
To let those big words come right out.

I've had enough, I'm getting out,  
To the city, the big, big city.

President Ferris Bueller behind the podium of the Chamber of the House of Representatives addressing congress;

I'll be a big noise with all the big boys,  
There's so much stuff I will own.

Reflecting Pool;

And I will pray to a big god,  
As I kneel in the big church.

Big time-

I'm on my way-I'm making it.

Big time...

Camp David;

Big time-

I've got to make it show, yeah.

Big time...

Marine One in flight;

Big time-

So much larger than life.

Big time-

I'm going to watch it growing.

Big time-

Washington Monument;

Ohohohohohohohohoho

Oval Office;

My parties all have the big names,  
And I greet them with the widest smile.  
Tell them how my life is one big adventure,  
And always they're amazed.

The White House;

When I show them 'round my house, to my bed,  
I had it made like a mountain range.

Presidential Bedroom;

With a snow-white pillow for my big fat head.  
And my heaven will be a big heaven,  
And I will walk through the front door.

The National Zoo;

Big time-

I'm on my way-I'm making it.

Big time...

Miniature Golf Course;

Big time-

I've got to make it show, yeah.

Big time...

K-W-L-F Radio Station;

Big time-

So much larger than life.

Big time-

I'm going to watch it growing.

Big time...

The Presidential limousine, the Beast, in motion;

Big time-

My car is getting bigger.

Big time-

The White House from the South Lawn;

My house is getting bigger.

Big time-

Marine One in flight;

My eyes are getting bigger.

Big time-

The Presidential parade float;

And my mo-o-o-o-u-u-u-th.

Big time-

The Mouse House pizza parlor;

My belly is getting bigger.

Big time-

The White House;

And my bank account.

Big time-

The Oval Office;

Look at my circumstance.

Big time-

And the bulge in my big, big, big, big, big, big, big...

Cameron, Jeanie and Deek stand across the hall of the pediatric wing of the prestigious hospital.

Agent One stands facing them, manning his watchful post at the doorway of the Presidential hospital room. A painful scream echoes out into the hallway from inside of the room.

A trio of nurses hovers around the enclosed changing table attending to the first-to-arrive newborn. The First Baby has already been cleaned, diapered, dressed in a onesy, cap and wrapped in a traditional hospital baby blanket.

Sloane lays propped up on her hospital bed. Her knees are bent and she is positioned to give birth, again; twin Buellers.

The delivery doctor is in position awaiting the crown on the second baby's head.

Ferris stands at her side, dressed in a hospital gown and foot coverings. Sloane nearly crushes Ferris' hand as she experiences a contraction. _Sloane turns._

 _"You're still here!?"_

...another contraction.

 _"It's over!"_

...another contraction.

 _"Go home!"_

...another contraction.

 _"Go!"_


End file.
